Lazos del Destino
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Finalmente el destino había jugado con ellos, la misma historia se volvía a repetir, pero al final de todo el poder de un dios era lo único que los pudó unir rompiendo aquel ciclo de muerte y dolor ¡Aiacos x Violate! ¡Final Up! ¡Reviews Pleas
1. Mission, de trouver le spectre disparus

**¡Hola! Jejeje bueno siguiendo el tema de "no tengo inspiración", continúo con las reediciones, ésta vez le tocó a los capítulos que tengo de ~Lazos del Destino~, en el cual, corregí gran parte de los muchos errores ortográficos que tengo, y mucho más con los acentos. Ok, ya mejoré, no tanto pero algo es algo.**

**Aclaraciones: Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya) y Shiori Teshirogi (Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas), editorial Shueisha y el estudio Toei Animation. Yo sólo escribo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**~Los verdaderos fans no lucran con el exito de las historias que les gustan~**

**Agradecimientos del capítulo: _La critica de Vickie, .-Hika Sei-., Serket Girgam y ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS_**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Todos sabían que en la guerra no había ni un pequeño espacio para los sentimientos, los guerreros de ambos bandos solo debían almacenar la fuerza necesaria para ganar el enfrentamiento que se les avecinaba; pero aún así ellos dos desobedecieron esa regla básica, formando un fuerte lazo, el cual ni las mismas Parcas ni el pasar de los años había podido romper

Justo después de que Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena venciera a Hades, el rey del Meikai, el Dios más poderoso de todos, Zeus el rey del Trueno, mostrando piedad por todos los guerreros caídos, en esa y las anteriores batallas con Poseidón y Artemisa, ordenó que reviviesen, con la clara condición de que todos los bandos mantuvieran la paz: por el bien de los humanos

De entre todos los Dioses, posiblemente el que más había comprendido el amor y la bondad que profesaba la Diosa de la Sabiduría hacia la Tierra, había sido Hades; había tenido un cambio de actitud hacia los espectros, en el fondo le repugnaba el haber sido débil y dejarse influenciar por los tontos sentimientos humanos, aún así cada que lo recordaba volvía a ser el cruel, duro y estricto Dios de los Muertos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El Meikai no era precisamente el lugar perfecto para vivir, con las almas en penitencia y el olor a muerte presente a cada momento, pero eso era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados, pues ese había sido el último olor que habían percibido antes de su muerte humana; todos habían aprendido a vivir como los espectros que eran, siendo así los más cómodos los Tres Kyotos, los tres espectros que se caracterizaban por su fuerza y crueldad, pero de ellos sin duda el menos activo y con un deje de melancolía era el Juez de Garuda. Todas las noches tenía un sueño extraño, una mujer de largo cabello oscuro, la cual le sonreía con confianza, si bien, no recordaba haberla visto, pero sentía un horrible vacio en su interior, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser

–Vaya, por qué tan pensativo– cuestionó Minos acercándosele con una sonrisa burlona

–No es nada, Minos–

–Pff, te pareces a Radamanthys cuando está pensando en Pandora–

–¿En serio?– inquirió repugnado por la comparación, el peliblanco inmediatamente asintió confirmándolo –Realmente hay algo que me incomoda, pero no sé qué es–

–Estúpidos complejos existenciales– comentó el marionetista –Pareces Lune–

–Ya deja de decir idioteces y dime a qué demonios viniste– ordenó mirándolo con malos ojos

–Ya, ya. Hades-sama quiere verte, tiene una supuesta misión para ti– explicó

–¿Una misión?– repitió extrañado

Inmediatamente comenzó a andar en dirección a Giudecca, confundido por lo que le había informado su compañero, recordó vagamente la palabra "paz" saliendo de los labios del Dios del Trueno, le restó importancia aún inquieto por su misión; sin darse cuenta en qué momento ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del recinto del pelinegro

–Hades-sama, soy Aiacos de Garuda– se presentó hincándose frente al gran trono

–Sabes por qué te mandé a llamar, Garuda– cuestionó el Dios

–Minos me dijo que tiene una misión para mí–

–Es cierto, en mi ejército falta un espectro, y quiero que tú vayas a buscarlo–

–¿Un espectro más, quién?–

–La Estrella Celeste de la Soledad– recitó –El espectro de Behemoth– informó, el pelinegro al escuchar dicho título abrió los ojos con desmesura quedándose paralizado, ese extraño sentimiento que yacía reaparecía con mucha más fuerza comenzando a apoderarse de él

–¿Dónde quiere que lo busque?– inquirió después de varios segundos

–Nuestros reportes indican que se encuentra en Inglaterra, muy cerca de la capital– respondió Pandora caminando directamente a un lado del Dios

–Iré enseguida– confirmó levantándose dispuesto a salir del recinto, a pocos metros de la gran puerta la voz del Dios lo hizo detener

–Garuda…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

A las afueras de la ciudad se alcanzó a vislumbrar la gran construcción con varias cúpulas provenientes de una de las familias más ricas de la zona; la heredera, de largo cabello negro y ojos color rojo carmín se encontraba sentada en su amplia cama leyendo sumamente entretenida uno de los tantos libros de los estantes de su habitación, tenía varios vendajes en el cuerpo, casi un 80% de su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto por las vendas; tan sumergida estaba en su lectura que no escuchaba los sutiles golpes en la puerta

–Ojou-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?– inquirió una voz femenina desde fuera, en ese momento la pelinegra apartó la vista del texto para después dirigirla hacia la puerta de madera

–Pasa– concedió, la puerta se abrió segundos después dando paso a una mujer con la típica vestimenta de la servidumbre de la alta clase

–Ojou-sama, vine a traerle su cena– informó dejándole una bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama

–No era necesario que lo hicieras, yo sola podía ir por ella– sonrió levemente

–No, éste es mi trabajo– se excusó –Además, el médico ordenó total reposo–

–Ya lo sé– bufó resignada

–Aún así, Violate-ojousama, ya se ve mucho mejor después del tratamiento–

–Supongo que te lo agradezco, pero eso no quitará éstas cicatrices de mi cuerpo–

–Bien, me retiro– avisó inclinando la cabeza para después irse cerrando la puerta tal y como momentos antes había estado; volvió a abrir el cómodo libro que leía minutos atrás: el Mito Hebreo de la Bestia Behemoth, extrañamente le apasionaban esas lecturas, pero particularmente sentía una conexión especial con él y con el Mito de Garuda

Cerró el libro de golpe recostándose en la cama, de nuevo se sentía mal, al principio se había convencido de que era un secuela de su tratamiento, había sufrido un accidente con su familia y por consecuencia su cuerpo había quedado lleno de cicatrices, pero en medio del delirio causado por uno de los tantos sedantes soñó con un joven de cabello oscuro que la felicitaba, pero estaba segura de algo: jamás lo había visto

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Llegó a la capital del país británico, Londres. Se sintió extraño por no cargar con su pesado Surplice, y en su lugar ir vestido como cualquier civil de 22 años en aquella gran ciudad, rememoró las últimas palabras de Hades: "aquel espectro aún no despertaba en su totalidad, por lo que seguía manteniendo una vida como humano", chasqueó la lengua molesto porque su búsqueda sería más molesta de lo que había pensado

Sonrió altaneramente al ocurrírsele una grandiosa idea, si una pequeña parte ya había despertado tan solo tendría que buscar indicios de cosmos, se concentró en buscar la energía, cuando dio con ella giró hacia la dirección de donde provenía, la gran mansión a las afueras

–Te encontré…– sonrió satisfecho comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, una vez que llegó frente a la gran muralla hizo gala de su entrenamiento saltándola con facilidad, siguiendo el rastro de cosmos que había percibido optó por esconderse en la copa de un árbol para vigilar a su presa, afiló la mirada al ver a la mujer que se encontraba recostada

–"_¡Ella, es esa mujer!"–_ pensó alarmado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Bufó molesta, porque a pesar de haber nacido en una familia de buena clase y con infinidades económicas eso ya no le satisfacía, tener todo con solo chasquear los dedos le aburría de sobremanera, quería emoción, quería peligro, eso que le pedía su espíritu guerrero: ser una dama le incomodaba. Meses atrás, en el accidente que había sufrido, toda su familia había muerto, y solo quedaba ella con la amante de su padre que había trabajado en la casona desde que ella era pequeña, afortunadamente para ella aún seguían las nanas que la habían criado; pero estaba otra cuestión, después de esa terrible volcadura una extraña energía había despertado, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir como fluía por todo su cuerpo: era algo inmenso

–Genial, me duele la cabeza– chistó sobándose suavemente las sienes. Cerró los ojos buscando conciliar el sueño y con suerte apaciguar ese dolor, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos al sentirse observada por alguien desconocido, miró hacia el árbol que daba a su ventana logrando verlo

–"_Es él…"–_ anotó mentalmente –"_¡Ese ese hombre!"–_


	2. Infiltration de se rappeler

**¡¡hola!! jeje pues agradezco que les haya gustado la idea del fic, aunque como dije en ~Dark Abyss~ aun no comprendo del todo la relacion que llevaban estos dos**

**asi que lo mas seguro es que se les haga flojo el capitulo, y creanme, no seran los unicos** **u.u**

**aunque bueno pues se hace lo que se puede, ademas siendo que me siento medio presionada con lo de la escuela es mejor publicar cuando mis musas cantan a que los deje meses sin una dosis de... esto n_n aunque bueno ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**pero bueno mejor nos vamos con el agradecimiento; como ya habia agradecido desde el primer cap esta vez solo le agradecere a:**

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**¡Kya~! que bueno volver a leerte, ya te hacia desaparecida jejeje pero enserio muchas gracias por leer este fic y tambien el mini de ~Dark Abyss~ ya vez cuando tenemos inspiracion hay que manifestarla n_n**

**ah y respecto a tu historia, en cuanto tenga tiempo comenzare a leerla ¡lo prometo! (yo nunca rompo mis promesas, solo aquellas que no me convienen) XD**

**ahora si ¡al capitulo!... ¡y no se olviden de dejar reviews! ¡siempre los agradezco!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 2

-"_Maldición_"- pensó el juez –"_Ya me vio_"- rápidamente se bajo del árbol dispuesto a irse, seguiría el consejo de Minos y averiguaría porque era que esa chica tenia parte en sus sueños, pero por el momento se retiraría

-Señor Aiacos- sonó una voz femenina detrás de el

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto volteando a ver a la mujer que le había hablado, la sirvienta de la casa

-Anger, una dama de compañía al servicio del señor Hades- se presento haciéndole una reverencia al juez

-¿Dama de compañía?- repitió -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-La señorita Violate es el espectro de Behemoth, y mi trabajo es cuidarla hasta que despierte completamente-

-Entiendo- suspiro aliviado el chico –Vine para llevar a la chica ante el señor Hades-

-Comprendo, pero es mejor esperar a que la señorita despierte- comento la mujer –De mientras usted se puede quedar aquí-

-¿Quedarme aquí?- pregunto confundido

-La mejor forma para que Behemoth despierte es estar cerca de Garuda- explico la mujer de traje negro, pues ella a diferencia de los demás espectros y Pandora conocía muy bien la historia que había habido entre ellos dos

-Esta bien- aceptó –"_Así de paso averiguo este asunto" _- pensó mientras sonreía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-"_Habrá sido mi imaginación_"- pensó la pelinegra mientras se asomaba por el balcón de la habitación, sin embargo no veía nada, la oscuridad reinaba con las nubes cubriendo la luna –Bueno dejemos eso de lado- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba de nuevo un libro, esta vez leyendo sobre los fervientes guerreros que servían a los dioses –Valla yo quisiera ser una de ellos- menciono sonriendo –Luchando, por alguien-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La noche había acabado, ahora era el turno de que el sol saliera. Ambos espectros se encontraban en el jardín, ella con su traje de sirvienta y él vestido como un mayordomo

-¿Ha pensado que va a hacer?-

-Primero necesito conocerla- contesto –Después yo mismo haré que despierte-

-Entiendo-

En ese preciso momento Violate iba saliendo de la mansión, traía un pantalón negro con una playera blanca sin mangas

-"_Entonces no estaba loca_"- pensó en cuanto vio a la sirvienta junto con el juez, por lo que decidió acercarse

-Disculpa ¿Quién es?- pregunto con curiosidad viendo al chico

-Su nombre es Aiacos, trabajara aquí un tiempo- contesto la mujer con un tanto de nerviosismo

La pelinegra solo se quedo mirando al chico mientras divagaba en su mente, Aiacos, ese nombre le resultaba familiar

-Mucho gusto soy Violate-

-El gusto es mió- respondió el pelinegro besándole la mano como todo un caballero haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-¿A dónde se dirigía señorita?-

-A descargar mi ira- respondió mientras veía con odio la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño vestida como dama

-¿Peleo de nuevo con ella?-

-Ciertamente quisiera golpearla- Aiacos y Anger sonrieron ante la autentica mirada de odio, realmente tenia la actitud de un espectro

-Bueno porque mejor no se queda con Aiacos- menciono la dama, ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos –Claro si no les molesta- añadió

-No, para nada-

-Bueno entonces me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- ambos chicos quedaron solos sin saber que hacer o decir

-"¿_Que hago_?"- pensaba el juez, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para que averiguara mas sobre ella, pero en esos momentos no era uno de los tres jueces del infierno sino un simple mayordomo

-Entonces… ¿tú eras el que estaba trepado en el árbol?- pregunto la chica sonriendo casi con burla

-¿Eh?- musito medio confundido

-Anoche te vi en el árbol que da a mi habitación-

-Ah eso- contesto con un leve sonrojo –Bueno quería conocer los alrededores- contesto sintiéndose tan estupido ante esa respuesta y aun más cuando la chica que tenia al frente comenzó a reír

-No importa- contesto entre risas

-Y digame ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto mirando las vendas en los brazos de la chica

-Un accidente, pero ya estoy bien-

-Bueno ¿y a que se refería con descargar su ira?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando como las facciones de la chica cambiaban de nuevo a unas más agresivas

-Lo que pasa es que esa mujer me molesta- respondió mirando como aparentemente su madrastra regañaba a Anger

-¿Por qué?-

-Cree que porque mi padre esta muerto puede mandarme como si fuera una muñeca-

-Entiendo ¿y como pensaba descargarse?-

-¿Quieres saberlo?- pregunto sonriendo. Tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a guiarlo hacia otra construcción, al entrar ahí se pudo observar una especie de bodega donde resaltaba una saco de golpear

-Te ejercitas para descargar tu ira-

-Solo me imagino que es ella y la golpeo- respondió. En eso el cosmos de la chica se elevo inconscientemente haciendo que el saco quedara incrustado en la pared –¿Yo hice eso?- pregunto sorprendida

-Valla tiene una gran fuerza, como la de una guerrera- sonrió el chico

-¿Una guerrera?- repitió –Me gusta- agrego mientras sonreía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la bodega, la chica ya estaba satisfecha después de que el saco estuviera incrustado en la pared, por lo que se adentraron mas en el jardín, ubicándose bajo un gran árbol

-Es raro no acostumbro sonreír mucho- comento la chica

-Yo tampoco- contesto el pelinegro

-¿Y porque viniste a Inglaterra?- pregunto con curiosidad, el juez dudo un poco antes de responder

-Tengo que buscar a alguien-

-¿Una novia?-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió sonrojado –No tengo-

-Es raro que alguien como tú no tenga novia- menciono la joven –Siendo que eres muy agradable- agrego mientras que en sus mejillas aparecía un leve tono rosado

-No creo que sea agradable- contesto algo apenado, raro en el siendo que era uno de los despiadados jueces del infierno, aquellos que no mostraban emociones -¿Y usted que me dice señorita?- pregunto inconscientemente, se suponía que ella era una simple espectro y el un juez asi que lo que hiciera no era de su interés, mas sin embargo esa chica tenia un lazo con el y tenia que averiguar como se había formado

-No, no hay ningún hombre que me interese- contesto con aburrimiento –Todos son muy simples para mi-

-¿Qué es lo que busca? Claro si se puede saber-

-No se, alguien que sea fuerte, que sea algo asi como un guerrero-

-Entiendo-

-Aiacos- llamo la chica

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto cortésmente, a fin de cuentas en ese momento era un sirviente asi que tenia que usar un lenguaje correcto

-No me trates de usted, solo llámame Violate- sonrió

-Esta bien, Violate-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno esta vez hare algo que nunca habia hecho... ¡¡acepto sugerencias para el proximo capitulo!! (todo menos lemmon, no soy buena en eso)**

**ya saben, algo que quieran ver, un dia de campo ¡lo que sea! ademas les conviene (creo O.o)**

**pues como sea espero sus respuestas se cuidan ¡bye!**


	3. Une approche par les deux

**¡¡hola!! bueno pues aqui me tienen otra vez ¡jajaja! bueno para empezar, les juro que estaba dispuesta a escribir el lunes, pero paso algo curioso, llego de la escuela a las 7:20 prendi la compu y despues me pase a la cama a comer, ya cuando acabe iba a ver mi correo y ¡oh sorpresa! ¡no habia internet! estuve un buen rato como idiota poniendo y quitando cables y nada... ni modo. el caso es que cuando llego mi hermano dijo _"me la voy a llevar a formatear"_ y pues ahi esta, la compu ya esta bien pero pues se siente rara, ¡no tiene nada de lo mio!**

**pero bueno dejando eso de lado hablemos del fic, pues estuve leyendo los reviews y pues parece que si les gusto el segundo cap n_n bueno entonces espero les guste el tercero, pero vayamos a los agradecimientos:**

**.-Hika Sei-.**

**jajaja me alegra que compartas mi opinion sobre lo de la inspiración y claro que tambien te guste mi historia, porque con lo impulsiva que soy solo publique el primer capitulo y despues me pregunte _"¿y ahora?"_ no sabia que hacer para el segundo, pero pues creo que ya se medio compuso la cosa, nada mas eso si, como he dicho en mis otros fics, no puedo hacer nada "serio" porque quiera o no se me hace mi humor chafa....**

**Serket Girgam**

**¡hola de nuevo! pues de nuevo gracias por segui leyendo el fic, la verdad es que no pense recibir reviews tan rapido pero pues ya vi que si se puede. ¡ah! y ahora que me fije en todos los fics que he leido (o bueno en la mayoria) y me di cuenta de que me debes todavia capitulos de "AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO" ò.ó ... ¡au~! ya me salio la carita ò.ó ò.ó ò.ó XD**

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**¡hola amiga! que buena sugerencia me diste, vere como le hago para acomodarla ¡ah! ¿y que crees? ya lei el primer capitulo de tu fic, nada mas que como le instale un programa a la compu suspendi mi lectura porque me decia que la tenia que reiniciar, ademas de que tengo un trabajo muy pesado de quimica XP pero en cuanto tenga tiempo sigo leyendo y te dejo review**

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

**¡bienvenida! jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, a pesar de no haber visto la serie, y creo que tienes razon Hika-chan esta medio obsesionada (sin ofender Hika-chan... puedo llamarte Hika-chan ¿verdad?) jajaja ah y me alaga que hayas dicho que escribo bien, la verdad es que ahora que estuve revisando mis anteriores trabajos me di cuenta de que mejore mucho mi forma de escritura, ya no soy tan repetitiva TTwTT**

**Bueno pues espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos ¡dejen reviews!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos del Destino~

chapter 3

Un día había pasado desde que el juez había entablado una conversación con la chica, ahora ya de noche tenía otra conversación con la dama al servicio de Hades

-Señor Aiacos ¿Cómo ve el comportamiento de la señorita Violate?-

-Es dulce y fuerte a la vez- respondió sonriendo –Como una flor carmesí-

-Eso significa que le agrada- sonrió la mujer –Debería de pasar mas tiempo con ella-

-¿Y como quieres que lo haga?-

-Ella acostumbra salir mucho- respondió –Seria bueno que usted la acompañara-

-¿Acompañarla?- repitió confundido -¿Cómo si fuera su guardaespaldas?-

-Podría decirse-

-Supongo que no tengo de otra- contesto con voz tranquila y fría a la vez –"_Solo espero que Minos y Radamanthys no se enteren_"- agrego para sus adentros

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El brillante sol en Inglaterra había salido iluminando el verde jardín y la blanca mansión así como todas las habitaciones que había en ella

-Que molesto- suspiraron los espectros, porque a fin de cuentas, en el inframundo no brillaba la luz del astro rey y si lo hizo fue solo una vez, cuando los santos de Athena elevaron su cosmos al máximo para destruir el muro de los lamentos

-¡Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo!- grito la mujer de cabello castaño entrando en la habitación de Violate. Desde que se habían conocido no se llevaban para nada bien, porque la pelinegra la veía como a una intrusa en SU territorio, además de que la actitud mandona y prepotente que tenia para con los demás era algo que no le gustaba para nada, y mas en una persona que estaba por debajo de ella

-Tu no eres nadie para gritarme- respondió tranquilamente al momento de que se incorporaba –A la siguiente que lo hagas, te arrepentirás- la mujer ahí presente se estremeció ante la amenaza de la chica, además de que juraría que una energía oscura envolvía a la muchacha

-Hn- articulo antes de salir azotando la puerta

-A la primera oportunidad que tenga me largo de aquí- bufo molesta mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta que daba a su propio baño

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Y bien? ¿Hoy va a salir?- pregunto Aiacos fastidiado al no ver a Violate por ningún lado

-Naturalmente hoy sale fuera todo el día- respondió Anger tranquilamente mientras barría unas hojas secas que estaban en el césped

-¿Y que hace?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras se apoyaba sobre la palma de su mano

-Como la señorita no tiene amigos, simplemente sale a pasear o de compras-

-¿Y tendré que estar con ella todo el día?- se pregunto a si mismo

-Si- sonrió la sirvienta –Haré lo posible porque acepte ir con usted-

-Como sea- respondió restándole importancia al asunto. Pasados unos minutos la chica salió de la mansión con una falda roja junto con una playera negra y botas de igual color

-¿Anger estas lista para salir?- pregunto con un raro entusiasmo. No recordaba bien pero desde que era una niña ella había estado para cuidarla en ausencia de su madre, por lo que en lugar de considerarla parte de la servidumbre la consideraba como a su familia, aunque claro ella por orgullosa no lo decía

-Perdóneme señorita, pero la señora me ordeno quedarme-

-¿Esa mujer otra vez?- exclamo con fastidio

-Pero porque mejor no sale con Aiacos- el joven que se encontraba viendo la escena sin comentar nada por poco y cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-¡Es cierto!- hablo viendo al chico –No tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?-

-Para nada, seria todo un placer acompañarla- respondió haciendo uso de toda la galantería que poseía, y claro que sonrió satisfecho viendo como las mejillas de la muchacha se teñían de rojo

-Bueno, entonces cambiate y te espero- menciono la joven

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que eso pasaba en la tierra, en el inframundo las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, mas sin embargo era muy notoria la ausencia de Garuda pues sus compañeros, Minos y Radamanthys lucían extrañamente deprimidos, como si añoraran su regreso

-Señor Hades ¿no seria tiempo de que Aiacos regresara?- pregunto Pandora, sintiendo pena por Radamanthys, aunque claro que también la sentía por Minos, pero eso era diferente

-Su misión no es tan fácil como aparenta-

-¿No es fácil?- repitió la alemana confundida, Hades solo sonrió

-"_En especial cuando esos dos tuvieron una historia en la anterior Guerra Santa_"- pensó. Era curioso, el mismo dios que los había separado en el siglo XVIII los volvía a unir en la actualidad, no cabía duda de que los sentimientos de Athena habían causado estragos en el dios de los muertos. Por otra parte aunque Radamanthys y Minos extrañasen a Aiacos no dejaban de pensar que era una injusticia que Garuda hubiera ido a la tierra y ellos se hubiesen quedado

-¡Ya se!- exclamo de repente el juez de Wybern

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto intrigado Grifo

-Porque no pedimos permiso al señor Hades y nosotros también vamos a la tierra-

-¿Y crees que nos deje ir?- pregunto con pesimismo

-Porque no lo haría, las reparaciones ya están completas- respondió confiado, y es que después de que Zeus hubiera revivido a todos y cada uno, la primera indicación del dios pelinegro fue reconstruir todo el Inframundo

-Aunque para mas seguridad deberías pedirle a Pandora que nos acompañe- menciono con burla el juez albino

-¡O-Oye!- emitió a modo de queja el otro –Aunque bueno… creo que si lo haré- Minos solo atino a reír ante la respuesta de su amigo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Vaya que diferencia- exclamo Violate al ver al chico con unos jeans azul oscuro, playera blanca y una chamarra negra

-Gracias- respondió el chico sonriendo con altanería

-Pero bueno, debemos irnos- anuncio mientras tomaba al chico por la chamarra y lo jalaba

Una vez que salieron por completo de la mansión, comenzaron a caminar, como ya se había dicho la mansión estaba en las afueras por lo que tenían que caminar un poco para entrar en la capital,. Y mientras eso pasaba los dos chicos iban conversando amenamente por el camino

-¿Estas seguro que no te he visto antes?- pregunto la chica, pues según ella era demasiado raro que se llevara bien con las personas siendo que tenían un carácter… bipolar

-Seguro- afirmo el pelinegro sonriendo

-¿Y como vas con la búsqueda de esa novia?- pregunto con burla

-¡Que no tengo novia!- respondió sonrojado –Y pues no he empezado a buscar a esa persona-

-Hn, esta bien-

Poco paso antes de que ambos ya se encontraran en las calles empedradas de aquella ciudad, llena de tiendas y comercios

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Garuda con confusión

-No se- respondió de manera simple –Vamos a pasear- agrego mientras comenzaba de nuevo a caminar. Aiacos solo suspiro resignado, por mas espectro de Hades que fuera, seguía siendo una chica, estaba seguro que se llevaría bien con Pandora. Y hablando de ella…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-No se como me deje convencer por ustedes- menciono la joven alemana

-Será porque Radamanthys te lo pidió- respondió Minos con burla

-¡Cállate!- grito apenado el aludido

-¿Y que se supone que hacemos aquí?- pregunto la chica –Por primera vez el señor Hades los deja venir y ustedes vienen aquí donde esta…- Pandora se giro a ver a los dos chicos que tenia frente a ella –Querían ver a Aiacos ¿no?-

-Bueno…- respondieron ambos como si de dos niños se trataran. La pelinegra solo suspiro con cansancio

-Supongo que no hay de otra- menciono mientras se giraba otra vez –Vamonos- agrego mientras caminaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ahi estuvo, de mientras es todo lo que mi musa y yo les podemos dar, pero igual en cuanto tengamos tiempo le traeremos mas ¡jajajaja! (risa maquiavelica) ay perdon... pero bueno no se olviden todo lo que sientan respecto a esto dejenlo en un review n_n y pues ya me voy, un trabajo de calentamiento global me espera **


	4. Répondre aux trois juges et de Pandore

**¡hola! pues aqui vengo con el capitulo cuatro aunque no se como clasificarlo... digo no es nada malo, nada mas eso si, como que las cosas se fueron algo rapido, asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño ò.ó**

**bueno ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

**¡hola! ah pues gracias por el review... y por desearme suerte en mi trabajo n_nU bueno ¿pues que mas te puedo decir?... ¡ah! pues eso como le decia a Hika-chan yo publico cuando inspirada por eso de que los capitulos sean cortos, ¡mi musa es mala! ¡no da para mas! jejeje bueno pues espero que te guste este cap...**

**.-Hika-Sei-.**

**¡ni hao Hika-chan! que conste que fue Kasumi la que dijo que estas obsesionada XD ah y bueno tienes razon con lo de las historias de Aiacos, yo las busque ¡y nada mas son tres! y para empeorarla mas dos son de las mias u.u bueno pues haber si te gusta el capitulo, a mi no me termino de convencer, pero pues ya te dije acerca de lo de la inspiracion n_n pero igual espero tu review**

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**¡hola amiga! verdad que Minos y Rada-chan son la ley? ¡¡extrañaban a su amigo!! XD ah y tambien tienes razon, esperate para ver el final que le doy a la madrastra ¡muajajaja! oh y lo Aiacos *¬* ¿quien no tiraria baba? jejeje bueno pues espero tu comentario... lo que me recuerda que yo todavia te tengo que dejar uno n_n bueno ahorita te lo dejo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 4

Ambos pelinegros comenzaron a caminar por las empedradas calles de Londres, acaparando las miradas de todos, pues no todos los días se veía a la joven heredera de la familia más importante acompañada por un apuesto chico

_-"¿Por qué todos nos miran así?"-_ se pregunto el juez al ver que varias personas susurraban cosas entre si. Lleno de curiosidad afino su oído para escuchar como la gente susurraba "_Es la señorita Violate_" por parte de las mujeres mayores y como los chicos de su edad susurraban lo hermosa que era la chica

-Tontos- comento por lo bajo al sentir las miradas de varios hombres que se posaban en la chica que tenia al lado

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto la morena mientras lo miraba con curiosidad

-No nadie- negó rápidamente mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de lo dicho. La chica solo ladeo su cabeza algo confundida -¿Y bien a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto para cambiar de tema

-Vayamos al centro comercial- propuso con algo de entusiasmo

-"_Cosas de chicas_"- pensó con aburrimiento –"_No me la imagino como espectro_"- agrego para sus adentros

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron un poco mas hasta llegar a un gran edificio que contrastaba con los otros que estaban a su alrededor, pues mientras los otros mantenían rasgos del siglo XIX este se veía de lo mas moderno

-No me gusta el edificio- menciono la pelinegra –Mas sin embargo aquí encuentras muchas cosas-

-Ya lo creo- respondió el chico anonadado por la gran altura que poseía el edificio

-Entremos- Violate tomo de la chamarra al pelinegro para después ambos entrar

-¡Es enorme!- exclamo Aiacos una vez que estuvieron adentro mientras veía las múltiples tiendas con sus aparadores

-¡Caminen!- se oyó una voz femenina junto a ellos, ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver a dos chicos cargando con bolsas y a una chica de largo cabello negro con reflejos violeta al frente

-¿¡Pandora!?- grito Garuda al ver a la mujer -¿¡Y ustedes también!?- agrego mientras veía a Minos y Radamanthys cargando con lo que parecían ser las compras de la mano derecha de Hades

-¡Aiacos!- gritaron los otros jueces al ver a su amigo

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra mientras veía a los chicos

-Eh si son…- el pelinegro comenzó a pensar en varias formas de referirse a sus compañeros mas sin embargo ninguna de ellas le convencía

-Somos sus amigos- respondió finalmente Grifo –Mi nombre es Minos y él es Radamanthys-

-Y yo soy Pandora- término de decir la alemana

-"_Minos… Radamanthys… Pandora… Aiacos_"- pensó mientras veía a cada uno de los presentes. De pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente, ella junto con más personas haciéndole una reverencia a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules quien a su lado tenia a una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros tocando un arpa

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Aiacos al ver que Violate se agarraba su sien de lado derecho

-Si, estoy bien- respondió mientras sonreía –Me llamo Violate- dijo a los espectros

-Mucho gusto- respondieron los tres _-¿Quién es ella?-_ pregunto el juez de Grifo mediante su cosmos

-_Ella, es la misión de Aiacos_- respondió Pandora

_-¿Su misión?-_ intervino un confundido Radamanthys –_Pero si solo es una chica_-

-_No es cualquier chica_- volvió a hablar la alemana –_Es la estrella celeste de la soledad, el espectro de Behemoth-_

_-¿Un espectro?-_ pregunto intrigado el albino –_No parece-_

-_Eso es porque aun no despierta_-

-Y bien ¿que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Garuda mirando a sus amigos

-Solo estamos de visita- respondió Wyvern aunque claro que su respuesta no convenció al pelinegro

-_Lo que pasa es que Hades nos dio su permiso para venir_- completo Minos

-Oh ya veo-

-Bueno si no les molesta ¿podemos continuar?- pregunto Pandora

-Si- respondieron cansadamente

-¿Y porque no vienen con nosotros?- propuso la ojicarmin

-¡Es verdad!- exclamo alegre el pelinegro

-No quisiéramos incomodarlos- respondió con algo de burla el albino haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran

-No es ninguna molestia- negó rápidamente la sonrojada chica

-En ese caso iremos- acepto Pandora mientras sonreía sutilmente, sorprendiendo a los jueces, pues ella siempre mantenía una actitud fría y en ocasiones mandona, siendo pocas las veces en que sonreía. Además ya estaba cansada de estar sola con los dos espectros

Ahora los cinco caminaban por el centro liderados por las dos chicas que iban al frente viendo fascinadas los múltiples aparadores con ropa y una que otra joya, mientras que tras ellas los chicos iban cargando las compras de ellas, finalmente llego un momento en el que decidieron parar para que los chicos tomaran algo, pues alegaban que no era fácil cargar con varias bolsas a la vez

-¿Y siempre han sido así?- pregunto Violate a Pandora mientras veía como los chicos se hacían bromas y reían en una mesa cercana a la de ellas

-Si los hubieras visto en el pasado te sorprenderías- respondió la alemana mientras sonreía

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo eran?-

-Antes eran mucho mas… fríos, casi sin sentimientos- Violate se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo alguien tan alegre pudo haber sido un hombre frio?

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- afirmo mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida

El sol comenzaba a ponerse indicando que ya era turno de que la luna se posase en el oscuro firmamento, el grupo de jóvenes salía por la puerta del centro para ese entonces

-¿Regresaran?- pregunto Aiacos a sus colegas

-No quisiéramos, pero parece que si- respondió Minos

-¿Y porque no se quedan?- inquirió Violate

-No tenemos donde- contesto Pandora. Aiacos y Violate se voltearon a ver

-Bueno si ese es el problema porque no se quedan en mi casa-

-¿Podemos?- pregunto Radamanthys

-Si, bueno… son amigos de Aiacos, así que… es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad- agradeció la alemana

-_Hey Minos_- llamo Wyvern –_Mejor vete buscando con quien estar porque parece que a Aiacos ya lo perdimos_- menciono con burla mirando como el mencionado y Violate charlaban animadamente –_Porque si no a este paso vas a terminar con Queen_- añadió mientras reía por dentro. El albino solo hizo una mueca de asco

Comenzaron a caminar para que en unos pocos minutos ya se encontrasen cerca de los muros que rodeaban a la mansión

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunto Minos mientras veía como la puerta le sacaba el doble de su altura

-Si- respondió algo avergonzada la chica, abrió la puerta para darles paso al enorme jardín

-Bienvenida señorita- saludo Anger –Veo que trajo compañía- agrego mientras veía a los espectros y a Pandora

-Si, se quedaran con nosotros por el momento-

-Entiendo, preparare habitaciones- la dama estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio media vuelta para verla de frente otra vez –A propósito la señora no esta, dijo que regresaría mañana-

-Ah gracias- respondió fríamente, porque nadie me va a negar que cuando hablan de la persona que mas odias tu tono de voz cambia, siendo esta una reacción natural

-De cualquier forma nos iremos mañana por la mañana- hablo Pandora captando la atención de los jueces

-Si, Pandora-

-Bueno, entremos- dijo la otra pelinegra mientras avanzaba

-Aiacos- llamo la alemana, cuando vio que la inglesa estaba lo suficientemente retirada para no escucharlos, el juez simplemente se volteo esperando que la mujer continuara –Tienes que completar pronto tu misión-

-Entiendo- respondió al momento de que retomaba su marcha –Lo hare pronto- añadió para si mismo

-¿Por qué es importante que termine su misión rápido?- pregunto Minos mirando a la pelinegra

-Porque no debemos hacer esperar al señor Hades- respondió mientras ella también se encaminaba a la mansión. Los dos jueces se miraron entre si para después avanzar junto con Pandora

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Violate a los chicos que recién entraban en la mansión

-No, por nada- respondió Aiacos –Solo estábamos hablando-

-Bueno pues entonces tomen asiento- índico señalando un amplio comedor –La cena esta servida-

-Gracias- agradecieron los dos jueces quienes al parecer estaban tan hambrientos que rápidamente tomaron sus puestos en la mesa seguidos enseguida por Pandora, claro que ella iba a paso lento y con elegancia

-Vamos- Aiacos le tendió la mano a Violate quien gustosa acepto

La cena comenzó en calma con los chicos contando animadamente sus anécdotas mientras que las chicas sonreían, en verdad que era un momento digno de recordar pues para los habitantes del inframundo eran pocas las veces en que podían convivir de esa forma. Siendo así pronto llego la hora de dormir, ambos grupos se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales ya habían sido señaladas por la dama de compañía

Dentro de su habitación la pelinegra se había alistado para poder dormir tranquilamente, mas sin embargo en esos momentos tenia un sueño bastante extraño, que ultimadamente tenia muy seguido

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La escena se desarrollaba en un castillo bastante oscuro, donde se encontraba ella vestida con una armadura

-_Soy suya_- menciono dirigiéndose hacia un hombre de cabello negro –_Su mas fiel apoyo_-

La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora en un campo de batalla donde estaba frente a un gran navío en construcción lleno de varios hombres que la miraban con miedo, pero que de todos resaltaba uno con una armadura dorada

-_Soy la estrella celeste de la soledad_- dijo mirando a los presentes. En ese momento despertó

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Violate de Behemoth- susurro ya despierta –Ya lo entiendo- agrego volteando a ver la luna por la ventana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡au~! ¿los deje intrigados? ¡muajajaja! ¡soy mala! XD bueno pues ya saben que jitomatazos, chocolates, muñequitos, lo que sea es bien recibido ah y si hay faltas de ortografia pues... perdonenme n_n**

**bueno por mi parte es todo ¡dejen reviews! ... bye**


	5. Réveil! l'étoile de la solitude

**¡hola! bueno pues no me aguante mas y decidi dejarles el cap 5... buu... yo queria que me dejaran mas reviews antes de subirlo u.u**

**pero bueno igual agradecimientos a ¡ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS y a Hika-chan! lo que me viene recordando que no he terminado de leer "HISTORIA DE UNA DIOSA GUERRERA" ups bueno pues como ya termine mi trabajo para la escuela ya tengo tiempo n_n**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente Pandora, Minos y Radamanthys se encontraban en la salida de la mansión esperando a que Violate saliera a despedirlos

-¿Por qué no sale?- pregunto Minos con algo de desesperación

-No lo se- respondió el juez de Garuda

-Lamento la tardanza- se escucho la voz de Violate al momento de que llegaba

-No te preocupes- respondió Pandora –Bueno creo que es hora de que nos marchemos- menciono dirigiéndose a Grifo y Wyvern los cueles asintieron –Aiacos recuerda lo que hablamos- el mencionado asintió. Así pronto los visitantes se marcharon

-"_Tranquila_"- pensó la pelinegra mientras inhalaba aire -¿De que hablaron?- pregunto tratando de sonar normal

-Nada importante- respondió el chico

-¿Acaso era ella a quien buscabas?-

-¡No, para nada!- negó rápidamente –De hecho ella y Radamanthys están… emparejados- agrego sintiéndose raro por tocar un tema del cual no conocía mucho

-Ah, ya veo- contesto al momento de que bostezaba

-¿Te sientes cansada?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad

-Si, un poco- respondió –Siento como si hubiera dormido por años-

_-"¿Dormido por años_?"- pensó intrigado –Deberías descansar- propuso mirando como los parpados de la chica lucían cansados

-No, mejor cuéntame algo- pidió sonriendo –"_Además quiero ver si te dignas a decirme la verdad_"-

-¿Contarte algo?- repito confundido –"_Bueno, así podría avanzar con la misión_"- pensó para si mismo –Esta bien- Aiacos tomo de la mano a la morena para dirigirla hacia el árbol donde solían hablar

-¿Has escuchado sobre los dioses griegos?- pregunto una vez que tomaron asiento, la chica asintió –Cuentan que desde la era del mito, existían guerreros que peleaban por ellos-

-¿Ah si?- el pelinegro asintió

-Athena tenía a 88 santos, Poseidón a 7 marinas, Artemisa 3 ángeles y Hades 108 espectros-

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto con un deje de curiosidad

-También tenían un grupo de guerreros, pero los más importantes fueron los de Athena y Hades-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cada 243 años, los dioses reencarnaban para luchar en una Guerra Santa por el control de la tierra- explico -¿No crees que hubiera sido maravilloso que nosotros estuviéramos ahí?-

-¿Cómo guerreros?-

-Si-

-Puede ser- respondió mientras sonreía

-Señorita- llamo Anger que se acercaba a ellos

-"_Ella también es_"- pensó -¿Qué pasa?-

-La señora acaba de llegar-

-Entiendo- respondió mientras se levantaba –Necesito hablar con ella- agrego mientras comenzaba a caminar perdiéndose pronto

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto confundido el juez –¡Se comporto muy fría!-

-Posiblemente sea tiempo de que hable con ella- respondió la mujer

-Entiendo- contesto de mala gana –Lo hare esta tarde- agrego entre un suspiro

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"_Están aquí porque Hades los envió_"- pensó la morena mientras se dirigía a la mansión –"_No es porque me quiera_"- pensó con algo de tristeza. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos para después entrar en la mansión y dirigirse al estudio que fuera de su padre cuando estaba vivo

-"_Ser un espectro o ser una humana_"- pensó antes de entrar en la habitación -¿Qué haces?- pregunto a la mujer que tenia en frente

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondió bruscamente mientras bajaba la mano con la que tapaba su cuello

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando al ver una gran marca

-No es nada-

-"_Mentirosa_"- pensó con rabia –"_Seguro por eso no vino anoche_"- agrego para después salir y dirigirse a su habitación. Es que era injusto, no tenia ni 2 meses que su padre había muerto y ella seguramente ya se estaba revolcando con otro. Eso era genial, ahora tenia mas cosas en que pensar, y rápidamente sin darse cuenta el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse

-Ya lo decidí- menciono mientras salía al jardín en dirección hacia una fuente que se encontraba en el centro de este. Miro su reflejo en el agua viendo como esta tenia puesta la armadura de Behemoth

-Vaya te perdiste un buen rato- se escucho la voz de Aiacos tras ella

-Si, estaba en mi habitación- respondió mientras sonreía -¿Querías hablar conmigo?-

-Si- contesto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella

-Te escucho-

-Lo que pasa es que… sonara complicado pero todo es verdad- comenzó a explicar -¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste incrustado el saco de golpear?- Violate asintió –La fuerza que usaste no era común era…-

-Cosmos ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido

-Supongo que viniste a Inglaterra porque Hades te lo ordeno- hizo una pausa –Cuando vi a los tres jueces del infierno y a Pandora desperté-

-¿Despertaste?-

-Si- respondió asintiendo –Soy la estrella celeste de la soledad, Violate de Behemoth- Aiacos quedo asombrado ante lo que escucho. A fin de cuentas ella había despertado con solo verlos

-¿Y que harás?-

-Si estas aquí es porque Hades quiere su ejército completo- respondió metiendo su mano en la fuente casi jugando con el agua –Así que iré-

-Entiendo, entonces nos iremos esta noche-

-Si- susurro –Solo quiero que me respondas algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Por qué no me despertaste desde el principio?- el pelinegro dudo en contestar por un momento pero finalmente se decidió por sacar lo que tenía en su mente

-Porque tú y yo estamos unidos por un lazo- contesto sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual lo miro fijamente –Y necesitaba recordarlo- agrego tomando las manos de la muchacha. Violate solo asintió

-¿Entonces… eso significa que estarás conmigo?- pregunto sonrojada. A fin de cuentas y aunque no recordara, Aiacos había sido muy amable y gentil desde que había llegado a la mansión

-Siempre- respondió el juez al momento de que se acercaba al rostro de la chica hasta unir sus labios con los de ella

-¿Qué?- atino a decir sorprendida cuando el juez se separo de ella

-Bueno vallamos por la dama de compañía- menciono seriamente –Es hora de irnos- añadió mirando la blanca luna que se posaba en el cielo

-Si- respondió levantándose, ambos espectros se dirigieron a la mansión

-Señorita- llamo la sirvienta dando la bienvenida a su ama

-Ya lo sabe- menciono Aiacos mirando a la mujer

-Lamento no habérselo dicho- contesto mirando a la pelinegra

-No importa-

-Prepárate- volvió a hablar el pelinegro –Nos vamos- la dama solo asintió y se marcho en dirección a una de las habitaciones

-Aiacos hay algo que quiero pedirte- comento Violate mirando fijamente al juez

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con curiosidad

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ahora los espectros se encontraban fuera de la mansión, esperando las órdenes que diera el juez del infierno

-¿Están listas?- pregunto el juez una vez que se encontraron afuera. Garuda y Behemoth luciendo sus Sapuris y Anger con su vestido negro y la cara cubierta. Las mujeres asintieron

-¡Garuda Flap!- el juez haciendo caso de la petición de Violate uso su técnica para provocar un gran incendio en la mansión con todo y madrastra adentro

-"_Ahora ya no hay nada que me relacione como humana_"- pensó la pelinegra mientras veía las llamas consumir la gran mansión. Incendio que fue notado por todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada a la capital

-Ahora si vayámonos- ordeno el juez, partiendo hacia el portal que se encontraba en el castillo Heinstein. Ambas mujeres lo siguieron

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Parece que por fin despertó- murmuro Hades sentado en su trono con Pandora a su lado

-¿Qué hará señor Hades?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-Es tiempo de que esos dos recuerden- respondió dejando a la alemana confundida por la sonrisa que se posaba en los labios del dios –¡Ordena que el templo de Garuda sea preparado para su regreso!-

-¡Si!-

-A partir de ahora todo depende de los dos- menciono al viento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ahi estuvo, aunque debo confesarles que casi se me para el corazon cuando escribe lo del "beso" de Violate y Aiacos, claro que me emocione pero yo no soy muy romantica asi que esa reaccion es muy normal en mi n_nU**

**bueno pues espero ansiosa los reviews...**

**¡dejen reviews si quieren mas! ò.ó ... ¡jajaja!**


	6. Arrivée de retour aux enfers

**¡hi! ¿me extrañaron? jejeje bueno pues como no me pude resistir aqui les traigo el capitulo 6 para que me dejen muuchos reviews, ya saben, para que la escritora se sienta feliz y escriba aun mas n_n bueno pues nos vamos con los agradecimientos:**

**.-Hika-Sei-.**

**¡hola Hika-chan! bueno pues como vez aqui les traigo el capitulo 6 y estoy de acuerdo contigo, jamas pense que llegara el momento del beso XD pero pues ya lo supere y espero que este nuevo cap te guste y que me dejes review n_n ¡ah! tambien si no es mucha molestia espero que te puedas pasar por mi otro fic "Cuidando de unos Pequeños Dioses" es que esta escaso de reviews y pues necesito promocionarlo n_nU**

**Serket Girgam**

**¡hi! bueno pues aqui con un nuevo capitulo y yo tambien espero la continuacion de "AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO" **

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**¡hola amiga! jejeje ay que bueno que te haya gustado la escena del beso, te juro que hasta se me paro el corazón de que yo no estoy acostumbrada al romanticismo pero pues para complacerlos lo hice y si la madrastra... ¡muajajaja! quedo chamuscada y eso no es todo =) bueno pues espero te guste este nuevo cap y me dejes como siempre tu fiel review**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 6

Los espectros cruzaron el portal que se encontraba en el castillo Heinstein, llegando así enseguida a las puertas del inframundo

-Todo aquel que cruce estas puertas debe abandonar la esperanza- leyó la pelinegra

-Sigamos- ordeno el juez comenzando a caminar

-Señor Aiacos- llamo la dama

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto deteniendo su caminar

-Yo no cruzare el rio Estigia- contesto –Tengo pendientes de este lado-

-Muy bien- le pelinegro giro sobre si dándole la espalda a las dos mujeres, cosa que la dama aprovecho para descubrir su rostro y guiñarle un ojo a la espectro

-¡Violate apresúrate!- grito Aiacos ya bastante lejos de donde estaba la ojicarmin

-¡Si!- la chica corrió para alcanzar al juez. Una vez que estuvo a su lado ambos llegaron a la orilla del rio -¿Cómo cruzaremos?- el chico a modo de respuesta señalo al balsero que se acercaba a ellos

-Señor Aiacos que sorpresa verlo- menciono Caronte de Aqueronte

-Quiero que nos lleves del otro lado- ordeno este de forma seria. El espectro mercenario al notar que el juez había usado plural se ladeo un poco para ver como Violate estaba aferrada al brazo izquierdo del pelinegro

-Enseguida- contesto este sonriendo con burla como siempre

El trayecto fue una verdadera tortura según pensamiento de Behemoth, pues Caronte no paraba de cantar, además de que en un momento dado estuvo a punto de caer de la balsa, pero para su buena suerte Aiacos lo había sujetado

-¡Adiós señorita!- grito el espectro cuando las dos estrellas bajaron

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su alrededor

-En la primera prisión, para cruzar por tribunal silencioso- respondió tendiéndole la mano –Vamos-

Varios de los espectros que pasaban por ahí miraban curiosos como el juez tomaba la mano de la chica

-Markino- llamo Garuda al soldado esqueleto que se encontraba fuera del tribunal

-Señor Aiacos- exclamo con sorpresa

-Necesitamos cruzar-

-El señor Lune se encuentra juzgando el alma de una mujer que murió en un incendio-

-Quiero ver- susurro la chica con tono suplicante

-Entraremos- anuncio el juez dejando a Markino atónito y con la palabra en la boca. Las grandes puertas del recinto se abrieron para dar paso a los dos espectros

-¿Quién osa entrar sin mi permiso?- exclamo Lune con voz imponente

-Calma Lune, soy Aiacos-

-Señor Aiacos- repitió inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

-¡Tu!- grito la mujer que era juzgada acercándose amenazadoramente a los chicos que habían entrado, pero rápidamente Lune la inmovilizo con su látigo

-Mujer, serás juzgada ahora- hablo Balrog –Tus pecado fueron robo, asesinato, maltrato y adulterio-

-¡No!- grito esta aterrada -¡No es cierto!-

-¡Te sentencio a pasar toda la eternidad en la séptima prisión!- así la mujer desapareció mientras gritaba con desesperación

_-"¿Asesinato?"-_ se pregunto la pelinegra

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Aiacos al ver como la chica miraba fijamente el lugar donde había desaparecido su madrastra

-¿Eh?- musito confundida –Si-

-Lune ¿Dónde esta Minos?-

-El señor Minos se encuentra en su templo-

-Entiendo- contesto el pelinegro –Necesitamos pasar por el pasadizo que se encuentra debajo de este lugar-

-Como usted ordene- el espectro de cabello plateado empujo el gran trono de Grifo para dejar expuestas unas escaleras subterráneas por donde Garuda y Behemoth bajaron-

-¿Este pasadizo a donde lleva?- pregunto la inglesa

-Empieza desde la colina Yomotsu y termina en la séptima prisión-

-Genial- bufo con molestia –Ver a esa mujer otra vez-

Ambos chicos iban conversando acerca de lo que harían a partir de ese momento. Cosa que Violate agradecía, pues no estaba segura de que haría Hades respecto a su presencia ya que ella no había despertado para pelear contra Athena. Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el tercer valle de la séptima prisión

-Llegamos rápido- menciono el juez mas sin embargo la chica no lo escuchaba pues veía como la mujer que había sido su madrastra se hundía en la cascada llena de sangre –Violate sigamos- pidió tomando la mano de la pelinegra

-¡Maldita!- comenzó a gritar la iracunda mujer -¡Debiste morir en ese accidente! ¡Pero no, sigues viva! ¡Debí de matarte yo como lo hice con tu madre!-

-¡Cállate!- grito la pelinegra elevando su cosmos lo que hizo que en el suelo apareciera un sello con la forma de el Behemoth –Húndanla- ordeno a los cadáveres que emergieron de la profundidad de la cascada

-Tranquila- dijo Aiacos tratando de reconfortar a la chica –Pandora nos llevara a la entrada de Giudecca, así que cierra los ojos- Violate obedeció mientras que por su parte la alemana los tele transporto a los dos fuera del recinto de su señor

-Llegamos- anuncio el chico, la pelinegra abrió los ojos

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto Violate con cierto nerviosismo

-Mantén la calma y solo preséntate- respondió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella. La pelinegra respiro varias veces antes de asentir dando a entender que estaba lista. Aiacos abrió las puertas permitiendo que la chica pasara primero para después él seguirla, al llegar frente al trono de Hades los dos se arrodillaron

-Señor Hades, he traído a Behemoth como ordeno- hablo primero el juez

-Preséntate- ordeno Pandora mirando a la ojicarmin

-¡Si!- tomo un respiro –Soy la estrella celeste de la soledad, Violate de Behemoth-

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Behemoth- contesto Hades, la chica asintió –Hiciste un buen trabajo Aiacos-

-¡Si!-

-Ahora, Behemoth se quedara en tu templo- anuncio el dios mientras miraba ambos rostros asombrados –Desde ahora te harás cargo de sus necesidades-

-Como ordene-

-Es todo, retírense-

Ambos chicos salieron del recinto del dios para ir a la segunda esfera Antenora, pero para eso tenían que pasar primero por Ptolomea, la tercera esfera a cargo de Minos

-Minos debe de estar por aquí- menciono Aiacos mirando el interior del templo

-¿Minos?- repitió la chica

-Si, este es su templo- respondió el chico sonriendo

-¡Oh Aiacos volviste!- exclamo la voz del peliplata mientras salía de una de las habitaciones acompañado por Radamanthys –Y veo que no vienes solo- agregó mirando a la chica

-Bienvenida, Violate- expreso el juez de Wyvern a modo de saludo

-Gracias-

-¿Y donde te vas a quedar?- pregunto Grifo con confusión –Naturalmente los espectros no tienen un lugar propio donde quedarse-

-Respecto a eso- comenzó Garuda con un leve sonrojo –Se quedara en Antenora conmigo-

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron con una mezcla de confusión y asombro

-El señor Hades así lo decidió- respondió la chica mirando a los dos jueces

-Vaya, Rada ya quisiera tener tu suerte- comento Minos sonriendo con burla

-¡Cállate!- grito apenado el juez pelicastaño

-¿Por qué?- pregunto una voz

-¿¡Como que porque!?- grito sin siquiera darse cuenta de quien era dueño de la voz –No quiero que la señorita Pandora se entere-

-Pero si se lo acabas de decir- contesto Aiacos mirando como Pandora se acercaba a paso lento, Radamanthys solo abrió los ojos con desmesura mientras veía a la princesa del inframundo acercarse

-Como sea- expreso con cierto aire de desinterés –Había olvidado decirles algo- hablo dirigiéndose a los recién llegados

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pelinegro

-La señora Perséfone vendrá dentro de unos días-

-Así que ya va a ser invierno en la tierra- menciono Minos

-Así es- afirmo la alemana –Y el señor Hades quiere hacer un baile para darle la bienvenida, para que estén listos cuando eso pase- término de decir para regresar a la cuarta esfera

-¿Hades siempre hace eso?- pregunto Violate con cierta sorpresa

-La señora Perséfone es muy alegre- comenzó a explicar el pelinegro –Entonces para no entristecerla Hades siempre le organiza una fiesta-

-Ya veo-

-Pero oye- hablo Radamanthys –En la fiesta nosotros usamos las sapuris- anoto mientras se señalaba a el y a los otros dos jueces –Mientras la señora Perséfone y la señorita Pandora usan vestidos-

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto la chica sin entender

-Que ¿que vas a usar tu?-

-No se- respondió sin darle mucha importancia –Tal vez la sapuri de Behemoth ¡que se yo!-

-Bueno eso lo veremos después- emitió Aiacos –De mientras nosotros nos vamos-

-Me voy con ustedes- anuncio Rada yéndose con los dos pelinegros dejando a Minos solo en su templo. No paso mucho antes de que los espectros llegaran a la esfera a cargo de Garuda

-¡Valla que es grande tu templo!- exclamo Violate sorprendida viendo la enorme construcción

-Pero el mío es mas- menciono Radamanthys con orgullo

-¿Cuál? Si están igual- respondió el juez ofendido

-Eso es porque tu no lo vez como yo-

-Has de estar ciego- respondió con burla

-¡Ah! Como sea ¡me voy!- exclamo fingiendo enojo mientras salía

-¿Siempre son asi?- se pregunto de nueva cuenta la pelinegra

-Violate ven- llamo Aiacos mientras se metia en una habitación. La chica comenzó a seguirlo para darse cuenta de que estaban dentro de la habitación del juez, pues había una gran cama con blancas sabanas y algunos muebles –Aquí te quedaras- anuncio el chico sonriendo cálidamente

-¿Y tu?- pregunto con interés

-En otra- contesto señalando la habitación que estaba al lado –Por si necesitas algo-

-Gracias- respondió mientras sonreía

-Te dejo descansar- emitió el pelinegro saliendo –Mañana te espera un largo entrenamiento- agrego cerrando la puerta

La chica se deshizo de su sapuri para quedar solo con un top negro y un short de igual color, después se metió en la cama…

-"_Que bien huele_"- pensó mientras sonreía como toda colegiala enamorada –"_Pero será mejor que duerma, seguro que mañana conozco a los demás_"- añadió cerrando sus ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bueno pues ahi lo tuvieron, la verdad se me va a hacer raro introducir a los demas espectros ya que yo estoy acostumbrada a interactuar con los santos (con decirles que una vez soñe con ellos) pero pues igual lo intentare asi que espero sus comentarios y su buena vibra, y pues de mientras su servilleta los deja ya que tiene aun mucha tarea que ni siquiera entiende O.O**

**¡cuidense! ¡bye!**


	7. Recommandations pour une arrivée précoce

**¡hi! aaah perdonenme pero me ando muriendo por una tos de perro que me dejo fuera de combate... pero me tuve que parar para ir a la escuela... ¡ah! y a que no saben? me levante porque hoy era la exposicion, ya estaba lista, ya sabia que decir y ¡tomala! que al llegar "hasta el lunes" casi me caigo pero bue...**

**ahora la seccion de agradecimientos, que por cierto esta corta O.o bueno el primero va para:**

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

**¡hola amiga! que bueno que sigas leyendo mis fics jejeje y verdad que le di... un final ardiente a la madrastra? XD jajaja y pues se me ocurrio meter a Persefone en medio de un delirio que tuve, pero bueno espero que pronto puedas actualizar, de mientras espero tu fiel review**

**.-Hika Sei-.**

**¡ni hao! aaah Hika-chan me muero (ojitos en espiral) pero bueno... aaah recuerdo cuando soñe con los golden boys, Milo y Camus estaban bien buenotes sin sus cloths aunque no dejo de pensar en porque mi sueño se parecia a un show de "solo para mujeres" y de repente a "terminator" O.o bueno pero el chiste es que yo tenia una pistola re-genial jejeje bueno pues espero que te guste este capitulo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 7

Había sido su primera noche en el inframundo, la cual como sea la había disfrutado. Al despertar después de mas de 200 años y usar su cosmos la había cansado rápidamente, claro que no podía quejarse, pues la dulce fragancia que inundaba la habitación de Aiacos la había ayudado a dormir plácidamente

-Violate- llamo el pelinegro desde fuera mientras tocaba la puerta. La chica solo rodo un poco –Violate- volvió a llamar a la vez que abría la puerta

-¿Aiacos?- emitió la chica abriendo los ojos

-Si- respondió cálidamente –Es hora de despertar-

-Ya voy- respondió todavía con somnolencia

-Te espero afuera- fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de salir

La chica solo volvió a tumbarse en la cama, era increíble como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, mas sin embargo era feliz. El haber conocido al juez realmente la había alegrado…

Dio un ultimo suspiro antes de levantarse, se miro en un espejo, estaba bien, así que solo opto por cepillar su cabello, después de eso salió

-Tardaste-

-Perdón-

-Esta bien- suspiro para después sonreír –Ven- Garuda tomo la mano de la chica para dirigirla a otra habitación del templo, la cual parecía ser un comedor con algunas siervas arreglándolo

-Señora- hablo una de las mujeres, las demás solo hicieron una reverencia

-Si- musito extrañada

-Ellas estarán a tu disposición- explico el juez –Retírense- pronto todas las damas de compañía salieron para que los dos espectros se sentaran

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Violate

-Conocerás al resto de mi tropa-

-¿Tu tropa?-

-Si, mi tropa- afirmo –Después entrenaremos-

-Entiendo-

Después de desayunar, por así decirlo, ambos salieron vestidos con sus sapuris, salvo que Violate tenía el pecho descubierto por recomendación del juez, ya que el Sapuri de Behemoth era una de las más pesadas y aunque la chica fuera fuerte no aguantaría

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto intrigada

-Saludemos a Minos y a Rada- respondió mientras torcía los labios en una sonrisa. En segundos ambos estaban frente al recinto de Wyvern, Caina

-Hasta que se dejan ver- comento Grifo sentado en una mesa mientras leía un libro

-Lo que pasa es que me quede dormida- respondió la pelinegra con algo de vergüenza

-¿Y Aiacos fue tan bueno que no te despertó?- pregunto burlonamente el dueño del templo saliendo de una habitación, la chica solo ladeo la cabeza algo confundida

-Si hubiese sido cualquiera de nosotros nos despertaría sin importarle nada- rió Minos quitando la vista del libro

-¡Tsk!- gruño el chico con molestia

-¿Y a donde iban?- pregunto curioso Radamanthys

-Recorrido por el inframundo- respondió Garuda cruzado de brazos -¿Vienen?-

-Si- respondieron a la vez –Ahora que hay paz, todo es tan aburrido- añadió el peliplata

-Cierto- apoyo el espectro de Wyvern para después salir junto con los demás

-Valla hoy hace más frio- comento Minos viendo su aliento

-¿Sera porque estamos en Cocytos?- respondió Aiacos con sarcasmo haciendo que el noruego se sonrojara por la vergüenza y que los otros dos rieran

-Bueno aquí debería de estar Valentine- pronuncio Radamanthys mirando el lugar con detenimiento

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Violate mirando el lugar

-¡Ya estas aquí y aun no despiertas!- exclamo Minos con incredulidad

-¡No es mi culpa Grifo!-

-"_Bueno, parece que lo que despertó fue su actitud_"- pensaron Wyvern y Garuda a la vez

-Este es Cocytos- respondió Aiacos viendo como la pelinegra estaba por golpear al peliplata –Aquí caen los culpables de traición divina-

-Como los santos de Athena- murmuraron los otros dos kyotos

-Ah, entiendo-

-Pero bueno ¡¿donde demonios esta Valentine?!- grito el juez de Wyvern

-¿Y para que lo quieres?- pregunto Minos con curiosidad

-Para nada en especial- respondió el rubio cenizo –Es solo que mi trabajo es ver que los demás hagan el suyo-

-Bueno- contesto el otro –Solo que mientras tu gritabas Romeo y Julieta ya se fueron- señalo viendo a los dos pelinegros

-Hey Minos, deberíamos de darles su espacio- propuso con un sonrisa entre siniestra y burlona

-Supongo- respondió de igual manera –Además, creo que Rada quiere ver a Pandora-

-Idiota-

A final de cuentas ambos jueces terminaron regresando por donde habían ido solo para ver si la alemana estaba en Giudecca preparando todo para la llegada de Perséfone. Pero de mientras…

-Parece que regresaron- menciono Violate volteando hacia atrás

-Esos idiotas- susurro Aiacos

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada-

-Si tu lo dices-

Ambos estaban por terminar el recorrido, solo les faltaba la primera prisión el Tribunal Silencioso, donde como siempre Lune estaba juzgando a las almas solo que esta vez pareciera que había una reunión colosal en el lugar pues casi todos los espectros estaban metidos ahí, inclusive los dos jueces

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Aiacos entrando con la chica

-Medidas para cuando llegue la señora Perséfone- respondió Kagaho sin inmutarse

-¿Cuándo llega?-

-Aparentemente mañana- contesto Cheshire

-¡Eso será genial!- gritaron con emoción Verónica y Myu

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa la espectro de Behemoth. De pronto un silencio reino en el tribunal ya que todos se habían volteado para ver a la dueña de la voz

-¿Es… una chica?- pregunto Edward

-Parece que si- respondió Byaku

-Idiota como dices que parece- regaño Druj Nasu –¿No ves bien?-

-Bueno pues a mi si me parece una chica- comento Zeros saltando alrededor de la chica, aunque claro que salió volando por el tremendo golpe que le puso el juez pelinegro

-Tal vez es el nuevo juguete del señor Aiacos- opino Stand

-¡Escuchen!- hablo el juez captando la atención de todos –Ella será parte de mi tropa- hizo una pausa para ver las caras de los confundidos espectros –Su nombre es Violate, el espectro de Behemoth-

Varios cuchicheos se escucharon en el tribunal, mientras que Kagaho, Minos y Radamanthys permanecían en silencio, unos segundos después los espectros hicieron una reverencia para después seguir con el asunto de la llegada de la diosa de la primavera

-Según esto- comenzó Radamanthys leyendo un papel que Pandora le había dado –Tenemos prohibido acercarnos a Giudecca durante la estancia de la señora-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Pharao

-No, seguimos teniendo prohibido salir a la tierra- hizo una pausa para leer –Y no debemos de hacer nada que ponga en ridículo al señor Hades- termino de leer

-Ay que lindo, el señor Hades quiere tener todo perfecto para cuando llegue la señora- menciono Caronte riendo, solo que para su mala suerte fue callado por una descarga de la misma Pandora. Aunque es mejor, porque si lo vemos desde otro punto o lo callaba Pandora o lo callaba Kagaho

-Balsero- hablo Pandora con su típica actitud helada –No deberías hablar así del señor Hades-

-E-Es cierto, lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente, la fría mirada de Pandora realmente lo aterraba

-Violate- llamo la heraldo del dios

-¿Si?-

-Ven- ordeno caminado fuera del tribunal, la pelinegra se separo de Aiacos para seguir a la alemana, después ambas fueron transportadas a Giudecca

-¿Qué pasara?- se pregunto Wimber, varios solo negaron

Mientras tanto en el recinto del dios la dos chicas se dirigieron a los aposentos de Pandora donde se toparon con Phantasos

-¡Así que tu eres la espectro de Behemoth!- exclamo con emoción el dios de los sueños ilusorios

-Phantasos ¿porque mantienes esa forma femenina?- pregunto Pandora con intriga

-Porque- respondió girando sobre si –Es más divertido-

-Esta bien- suspiro cansada la alemana

-Pandora ¿para que me trajiste?- pregunto Violate viéndola con desconfianza

-Mañana será el banquete para la señora Perséfone y el señor Hades quiere que uses esto- explico señalando un vestido con rosas rojas adornándolo

-Entiendo- musito tomando la pieza entre sus brazos -¿Algo mas?-

-Nada- negó la chica –Pero dile a los demás que se comporten para mañana-

-Si- respondió saliendo del recinto

Saliendo decidió pasar a Antenora para dejar la prenda después emprendió rumbo a la primera prisión… de nuevo

Mientras tanto en el tribunal se había desatado un conflicto debido a que no todos los espectros podrían ir al banquete, entonces le manifestaban su desaprobación al pobre Radamanthys, quien a esas alturas estaba a punto de dárselos como juguetes al gran can de tres cabezas

-¡Silencio!- gritaron Rada, Lune y Minos ya desesperados

-Ya hable- indico el juez con una venita en la sien –Solo iremos las estrellas celestes-

-¡Pero eso es una injusticia!- gritaron Niobe y Myu a la par siendo seguidos por los demás inconformes

-Esta bien entonces Myu puede ir- accedió rodando los ojos

-¡¿Y yo?!- volvió a gritar Niobe

-No queremos que la señora se desmaye con ese perfume tan horrible- contesto Minos sonriendo con superioridad

-Es cierto- concordó Radamanthys asintiendo

-¡Señor Radamanthys!- grito Zeros entrando bajo la mirada asesina de Aiacos -¡¿Nosotros porque no podemos ir?!-

-Digamos que nadie quiere sapos saltando por todo el lugar- explico Aiacos con sus ojos cerrados dándole su aire de superioridad, algo muy normal en los jueces

-No será que no lo quieres cerca de tu novia- le susurro Kagaho con una sonrisa burlona

-N-No se de que hablas- respondió aun con sus ojos cerrados pero con sus mejillas rojas

-Bueno, eso es todo- hablo Minos –Solo las estrellas celestes y Myu irán-

-¡Pero…!- varios espectros intentaron replicar pero de nuevo el juez los interrumpió

-Ahora largo de mi tribunal-

-¡Pero señor…!- ahora solo eran Niobe y Zeros los que intentaban replicar

-¡El señor Minos dijo largo!- grito Lune saliendo a la defensa de su gran señor y empujando a los dos espectros terrestres

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya acabo todo?- pregunto Violate llegando por fin

-Si- respondió Radamanthys sentando en la silla de Minos –Pero dinos ¿para que te quería la señorita Pandora?-

-Para nada en especial- respondió sonriendo, mientras que Aiacos y Minos reían

-Hey Rada ¿no te sonó familiar?- pregunto Grifo refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en Cocytos

-Cállate Minos- respondió de mala gana

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- propuso Aiacos saliendo junto con Violate para ir a Antenora

-Oye Rada- llamo el peliplata. El otro chico que reposaba cómodamente sobre el libro que Lune cuidaba más que a nada solo levanto la vista

-¿Qué?-

-No crees que es muy lindo el amor- menciono con burla y doble sentido

-Idiota- respondió sonrojado mientras nuevamente Minos se carcajeaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**chicos perdonen las incoherencias y las faltas de ortografia pero es que su querida escritora se esta muriendo por la tos (posiblemente influenza o influencia como dijo un amigo) pero bue... no se olviden que los reviews ayudan para el animo y en mi caso tambien para la salud ¡asi que dejenlos! por favooor**


	8. Printemps prochain aux enfers

**¡hola chicos! jejeje pues me tarde ¿verdad? pero es que la escuela -_-''' bueno no hablemos de cosas tristes mejor hablenme de ustedes XD ¡nah! bueno pues les dejo este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, sinceramente yo no quede convencida al 100% pero pues igual se los dejo, porque como dije antes andaba inspirada y si no lo subia ahorita ¡no lo subia nunca! bueno eso fue muy exagerado... ¡ah cierto!**

**no sean malos ¡VISITEN YUKIHIMEXPROJECT . BLOGSPOT . COM! aunque sea para tirarme de jitomatazos ¿si~?** ¡**por favor! bueno ya es muy noche y mañana tengo que madrugar asi que los dejo ¡dejen reviews!**

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 8

Era difícil de saber si el tiempo transcurría en el inframundo, a veces el cielo se veía teñido de rojo como si de un atardecer se tratase y otras se veía tan oscuro como la misma noche, solo brillando algunos puntos tratando de imitar a las estrellas

Mientras todos los preparativos se llevaban a cabo, en Antenora se encontraban los dos espectros ocupantes, Aiacos y Violate

-Así que esto es lo que te dio Pandora- menciono Aiacos viendo el vestido que la alemana le había dado a la espectro

-Si- respondió la chica mientras se estiraba, realmente era pesado el cargar con parte del sapuri –Pero dime ¿Cómo es la señora Perséfone?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Es todo lo contrario al señor Hades- sonrió el chico mientras se tumbaba en la cama mirando fijamente el techo

-Podrías ser mas explicito- pidió la pelinegra mirando con malos ojos al juez

-Bueno ella es muy alegre y bondadosa- trato de explicar recordando las veces anteriores

-Oh ya veo- musito la espectro mientras cepillaba su largo cabello, después sonrió con malicia, algo se le había ocurrido –Oye ¿y porque golpeaste a ese tal Zeros?-

-¿Acaso lo querías cerca de ti?- pregunto mientras se enderezaba y miraba a la pelinegra con detenimiento

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunto mientras sonreía

-No… claro que no- contesto rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-"_Hombres_"- pensó Violate mientras negaba –No lo quería cerca de mi- respondió a la pregunta que el juez le había hecho

-Que bueno- respondió el pelinegro con alivio –"_Vamos Aiacos ¿en que cosas piensas? Ella nunca le haría caso a algo tan repugnante como el_"-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica viendo como el espectro se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos

-Si… será mejor que descansemos- comento mientras se levantaba de la cama –Mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer- menciono antes de salir

-Si-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La hora de descanso para los espectros había terminado, ya era invierno en la tierra lo que significaba la pronta llegada de Perséfone al inframundo

De mientras las estrellas terrestres hacían los preparativos en Giudecca, varias mesas con manteles blancos y flores eran puestas en el recinto del dios

Por otra parte las estrellas celestes estaban reunidas en la primera prisión junto con Pandora, pues la heraldo tenía que darles un aviso

-El señor Hades ha ido al Olimpo a recoger a la señora Perséfone- anuncio viendo a los presentes

-Lo que significa que por ningún motivo debemos acercarnos a Giudecca ¿verdad?- completo Radamanthys a lo que la alemana asintió

-El señor Hades ha especificado que sus sapuris deben de estar impecables- volvió a hablar viendo como los demás contraían su rostro en una mueca de enfado –Es una orden-

-Si, señorita Pandora- respondieron todos a coro mientras veían salir a la chica escoltada por el juez de Wyvern

-Lo único que me pregunto es ¿Quién va a ayudar a las almas a cruzar el rio?- comento Fedor de Mandrágora

-¿Y quien va a juzgarlas?- cuestiono Tokusa de Hanuman

-Es cierto- musitaron todos mientras comenzaban a pensar

-El rey Minos debe de decidirlo- hablo Kagaho viendo con burla al juez

_-"¿Por qué yo?"-_ se pregunto mientras todos lo miraban

-Anda Minos, responde- menciono Aiacos mirando a su camarada –Estamos ansiosos por saber quienes serán-

-Aiacos- gruño Violate viendo a Garuda con malos ojos

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender. La pelinegra solo suspiro con cansancio

-Bueno- comenzó el albino –Cheshire de Cait Sith ayudara a las almas a cruzar y Edward de Sílfide las juzgara-

-¿Esta seguro señor?- pregunto Lune con cierto nerviosismo

-Ya he hablado- respondió con total seguridad

-Habrá que hacérselos saber- comento Pharao de Sphinx

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Verónica de Druj Nasu

-En Giudecca- respondió Valentine de Arpía

-Es cierto ellos son estrellas terrestres- recordó Myu mientras sonreía

-Estas feliz de ser la única estrella terrestre en el banquete ¿verdad?- pregunto Queen de Alraune

-Si-

-Además parece que tu sapuri le gusta a la señora- comento Syphild de Basilisco, varios de los que escuchaban rieron

-¿De que se ríen?- pregunto Papillon sin entender

-De nada- respondió Stand de Escarabajo Mortal mientras intentaba en vano parar su risa

-Bueno, ya escucharon a Pandora- silencio Minos –Ahora todos vallan a pulir sus sapuris-

-Si, señor- se escucho por parte de las estrellas celestes y del colado. Pronto en el tribunal silencioso solo quedaban los dos jueces y la estrella de la soledad

-Aunque va a ser muy molesto el pulir cada parte de las sapuris- opino el juez de Garuda

-¿Te imaginas al pobre Rada?- cuestiono Minos con burla al imaginarse al rubio puliendo cada parte de la sapuri de Wyvern

-Es cierto- rió el pelinegro

-¿Por qué?- intervino Violate confundida

-La sapuri de Rada es una de las mas complejas- explico Grifo –Por lo que fácil le tomara mucho tiempo antes de tenerla lista-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque la tuya también es complicada- se hizo escuchar la voz del mencionado entrando al tribunal

-Ese no es problema- respondió riendo –Puedo hacer que Lune la pula-

-Y eso estaría mal- regaño la chica mirando con malos ojos al peliblanco

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigado

-Naturalmente las personas que utilizan a los demás, tienen un destino fatal- sonrió malévolamente mientras veía la cara del juez. Aiacos instintivamente volteo a mirarla, estaba más que claro que lo decía por su madrastra

-La chica tiene razón- apoyo Radamanthys viendo con reproche al juez

-Ya esta bien, lo hare yo mismo- suspiro resignado -¡Lune!-

-¿Me llamaba señor?- pregunto el espectro entrando al tribunal

-Si, encárgate de todo por aquí-

-Entendido-

Pronto los tres jueces y la chica se encontraban recorriendo el inframundo hacia la primera esfera Caina ya que de las tres era la mas retirada de Giudecca, allí pulirían sus sapuris

-¿Y como sabremos cuando la señora llegue?- pregunto Violate mientras ayudaba a Aiacos a pulir su sapuri

-Seguro vendrán a avisarnos- respondió Minos limpiando una de las alas de su sapuri

-¿Y si no?- cuestiono Radamanthys

-Lo sabremos cuando sintamos el cosmos del señor-

Un rato más había pasado, las tres sapuris ya estaban listas, en el firmamento ya se podían ver los puntos luminosos que asimilaban a las acompañantes de la luna. Pandora, aun luciendo su túnica se adentro en Caina donde los espectros estaban charlando amenamente

-¿Ya están listos?- pregunto la alemana

-Ya- respondió Minos

-Bien- musito –Violate- la mencionada guardo silencio para que la pelinegra continuara –Ven-

Ambas mujeres salieron del templo bajo la mirada de los tres kyotos, entrando a Antenora la heraldo menciono que llevara la prenda que le había dado, así nuevamente se dirigieron a Giudecca

-Bienvenida señorita- sonó la voz de una de las demás de compañía

-¿Anger?- cuestiono sorprendida

-Así es- respondió sin descubrir su rostro

-Ella y las demás te arreglaran- explico Pandora mientras se metía en una de las habitaciones

-Por aquí- indico la dama dejando pasar a la espectro

-Señorita por favor desvístase- hablo una de las siervas –Debe tomar un baño-

-Si- la pelinegra entro al cuarto designado por la dama, comenzó a desvestirse para después meterse en el agua caliente, pasado un rato pudo escuchar la voz de Anger desde fuera

-¿Cómo se ha sentido?-

-Bien, estoy extrañamente relajada-

-Eso es porque ya no vive como humana-

-Humana- susurro la chica mientras se sumergía en el agua

-Ahora es una estrella celeste-

-Entiendo-

-Señorita- llamo la voz de otra de las siervas –Ya es hora de salir-

-Si- la ojicarmin salió del agua. Rápidamente las siervas se adentraron para comenzar a vestir a la joven. De un momento a otro la estrella ya tenia puesto el vestido de color negro con rosas rojas…

-¡Esta hermosa señorita!- exclamo una de las damas de compañía

-Pero aun no esta del todo arreglada- sentencio la ex-nana, rápido las demás mujeres se pusieron a acarrear varios objetos. Según pensamientos de la chica, era muy parecido a cuando estaba en el mundo humano, la servidumbre arreglándola para los diferentes eventos a los que asistía…

-¿Señorita?- llamo una de las mujeres sacando de sus pensamientos a la espectro

-¿Qué?- pregunto con algo de confusión

-Ya esta lista-

La chica se levanto de donde estaba sentada para mirarse en el espejo de la habitación, el hermoso vestido de color negro adornado en la parte superior por rosas carmesí y con un cinturón ladeado con rosas del mismo color, guantes de color negro con adornos carmesí y una gargantilla de color negro

-Es muy parecido a su vida pasada- menciono Anger adivinando los pensamientos de Behemoth

-Lo acabas de decir, "vida pasada"- respondió rápidamente y con un tono serio, la dama sonrió

-¿Ya esta lista?- pregunto Pandora entrando, la alemana lucia como siempre un vestido de color negro, salvo que ahora este tenia un leve escote

-Lista- respondió la pelinegra. Ambas jóvenes salieron, la mayor de las dos pudo ver como varios espectros entraban en el recinto vistiendo sus sapuris de una manera majestuosa

-Señorita Pandora- sonó la voz del juez de Wyvern, ambas chicas giraron para ver al rubio haciendo una reverencia

-¿Ya están todos?- pregunto la heraldo mirando al juez

-SI-

-Muy bien, el cosmos del señor Hades se acerca- los tres se miraron para después entrar al salón principal donde todas las estrellas celestes ya estaban reunidas. Pandora camino hasta el frente de todos, Radamanthys guardo lugar al lado de los otros dos jueces y finalmente Violate casi atrás de Aiacos

-¡Inclínense, el señor Hades y la señora Perséfone acaban de llegar!- exclamo Pandora al sentir el cosmos de los dos reyes del inframundo. Un resplandor cubrió Giudecca por unos momentos para después revelar la figura de los dioses

-Tan rígida como siempre Pandora- comento la diosa de la primavera. De ojos claros entre verdes y azules con el cabello rubio –Levántense- ordeno mirando al ejercito

-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta señora- hablo Radamanthys en nombre de los jueces

-Yo también estoy feliz de regresar-

-Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo Pandora- menciono Hades a la alemana

-Basta de charlar- corto la rubia –Este banquete no es solo para nosotros, también es para ustedes- termino con una dulce sonrisa

-¡Rompan filas!- ordeno la pelimorada, poco a poco los espectros se fueron distribuyendo por el recinto

Por un lado estaban Lune y Pharao conversando animadamente, Rock e Iwan estaban cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, Gordon, Queen y Sylphid sentados en una de las tantas mesas que habían preparado las estrellas terrestres, Verónica, Myu y Tokusa por otro lado conversando como buenos amigos, Caronte, Phlegyas y Stand bebiendo del vino que habían conseguido Cheshire y Edward, mas allá se encontraban Byaku, Gregor, Fedor, Valentine riendo por la conversación que tenían y mientras que mas alejado de todos se encontraba Kagaho cruzado de brazos

-Bien hecho Pandora- menciono el juez de Grifo al ver como la chica respiraba con alivio

-Ya puede estar tranquila- siguió Wyvern –Parece que el señor Hades esta complacido con su trabajo-

-Si, eso parece-

Mientras los dos jueces y la heraldo conversaban el juez restante y la espectro se miraban fijamente, era la primera vez que se veían de esa forma, ella como toda una princesa y el como si fuera su fiel guardia

-Esa chica- musito Perséfone viendo a Violate desde su trono -Es Behemoth ¿verdad?- pregunto al pelinegro que estaba a un lado de ella

-Así es- respondió el rey de los muertos

-Pero que hay con lo que paso en el pasado- reprocho algo molesta. Hades solo cubrió su cara con la palma de su mano, su esposa era joven pero aun así era bastante madura y tenía un noble corazón, definitivamente Deméter la había educado bien

-"_Demasiado bien_"- pensó el dios

-Algo tienes que hacer- insistió la diosa rubia

-Si, ya se- respondió mirándola fijamente –Ya se que hacer- la chica miro por un momento a su esposo para después ver a la parejita

Pasado un rato, la música de Pharao comenzó a sonar, una pista tranquila. Varios de los espectros se levantaron e invitaron a las damas de compañía presentes. Era más que claro que Radamanthys había invitado a Pandora mientras que Aiacos a Violate

-Tenían, razón- se dijo a si mismo Minos –Debo de encontrar con quien estar-

-Grifo, bailemos- pidió una recién llegada Phantasos sonriendo dulcemente

-Sera todo un placer- accedió esté con una sonrisa de galán

Todo estaba en calma, después al poco rato los dioses se unieron a la celebración, esto por petición de la diosa primaveral

-Realmente estoy cansada- menciono la pelinegra tomando asiento –Y todo esto me molesta- añadió viendo a todos los que estaban en el salón principal

-Vallamos afuera- propuso el juez de Garuda, así sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta salieron de Giudecca en dirección a Antenora, donde al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue subir a la parte alta del templo

-Este lugar es realmente hermoso- musito la chica mirando los puntos luminosos del cielo

-Si, es cierto- respondió Aiacos viendo de igual forma el cielo –Pero no tanto como tu- la chica volteo sorprendida para después sonreír algo avergonzada

-Gracias- respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro

-"_Parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien_"- pensó Kagaho quien también había salido del salón y se dirigía a donde pudiera pensar sin molestias, Cocytos no parecía un mal lugar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mientras que eso pasaba en las esferas mas adelante, específicamente en el Tribunal Silencioso y en el borde del rio se llevaban a cabo ciertos eventos un tanto graciosos

-¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogo!- gritaba Cheshire mientras intentaba salir del agua, para ese entonces el alma que llevaba ya se había hundido -¡Sabia que no debía de aceptar!-

-¡Vamos Cheshire!- grito Raimi de Gusano

-¡Sal de ahí gato!- grito con burla Wimber de Murcielago

-¡Como si pudiera!-

-Oye Raimi deberías de ayudarlo- comento Niobe de Deep

-Esta bien, esta bien-

Eso era en el rio donde el pobre espectro de Cait Sith estaba siendo ayudado por las otras estrellas celestes pero mas adentro en la primera prisión

-Tus pecados fueron… ah Lune debería mejorar su letra- se dijo a si mismo al no entender lo que decía el libro, miro al alma de pies a cabeza –Te condeno a pasar en cocytos- rápido el alma desapareció

-Definitivamente debe mejorar- repitió viendo el libro desde distintos angulos

* * *

**¡VISITEN YUKIHIMEXPROJECT . BLOGSPOT . COM! **

**¡oigan tengo que hacer propaganda! ò.ó mi pobre blog esta muy solo TT^TT asi que por favor apiadense de esta pobre alma**

**este blog es una tarea y creanme que si repruebo jamas sabran como termina ~Lazos del Destino~ y miren que ya andamos cerca del final**

**asi que usteden eligen ò.ó ... XD**

**cuidense ¡bye! ah lunes mi cumple ¡yeah!**


	9. Souvenirs du passé, la colère de Garuda

**¡moooh! ¡que malos son! subo el tan ansiado capitulo 8 y nadie se digna a dejar review TToTT**

**esta bien... espero por lo menos si me dejen un review con este capitulo ¬¬**

**bien pues en la parte del Flashback de Aiacos, los dialogos los tome directamente del manga de Lost Canvas asi que todo el credito va para el grupo SSYE porque lo subtitulo... bueno me voy...**

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 9

La estadía de Perséfone en el inframundo era relajante para los espectros. En meses no hubo castigos e incluso Hades parecía feliz

Al despertar, cuando el firmamento era de color azul oscuro Pharao deleitaba a las deidades con su música, después la diosa de la primavera salía de Giudecca para leer en el Tribunal Silencioso junto con Lune, pasaba después al Jardín de Flores donde Muy hacia un espectáculo con las alas de su Sapuri, después se dirigía al bosque petrificado donde duraba horas conversando con Verónica, Tokusa, Cheshire y Edward, finalmente regresaba a Giudecca donde Wimber era el encargado de vigilar el recinto para que los dioses descansasen en paz

Era una lastima que el tiempo pasase rápido, y todos se sintieron tristes cuando la diosa rubia regreso a la Tierra. Por su lado Hades se encontraba reposando en su trono mientras miraba al vacio y recordaba lo ultimo que había dicho su esposa

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Hades- llamo la diosa –No soy Cupido para decirte esto pero… lo que le hiciste a Garuda y Behemoth no estuvo bien-

-Lo se-

-Espero que hagas algo al respecto- pronuncio antes de salir

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Creo saber que hacer- se dijo a si mismo -¡Pandora!-

-¿Me llamaba señor Hades?- pregunto la heraldo entrando en el recinto

-Llama a Aiacos y a Violate-

Como ordene- la alemana hizo una reverencia antes de salir

Pasados unos minutos los dos espectros llegaron reverenciando al dios

-Aiacos de Garuda y Violate de Behemoth a su servicio- pronuncio el juez

-¿En que podemos servirle señor Hades?- pregunto la pelinegra

-En la anterior guerra santa el juez de Garuda huso un navío- comenzó a relatar –El Garuda Ship, dentro de el estaba un oricalcos, la fuente de poder que lo hacia volar, quiero que lo recuperen-

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- cuestiono Aiacos levantando la vista para ver al dios

-En la tierra, en alguna parte del Himalaya-

-Entendido, iremos enseguida- finalizo mientras ambos se levantaban para salir de Giudecca

-Señor Hades- llamo Pandora –¿Es necesario el oricalcos?-

-Para mi no, pero tal vez a ellos les sirva- respondió el dios de los muertos mientras sonreía enigmáticamente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ambos espectros iban entrando en Antenora cuando sintieron las presencias de Radamanthys y Minos, quienes estaban sentados como esperando a los dos pelinegros

-¿Para que los quería el señor Hades?- pregunto Minos con curiosidad

-Para una misión- respondió Violate al ver que Aiacos no decía nada

-¿Y tú que tienes?- cuestiono Radamanthys viendo al espectro de Garuda

-Me preguntaba para que necesita el señor Hades el oricalcos usado en la guerra pasada-

-¿Esa es su misión?- hablo con interés el juez de Grifo

-Si, tendremos que ir al Himalaya-

-El oricalcos ¿eh?- musito un pensativo Radamanthys –La señorita Pandora me había comentado que en la anterior guerra quisieron usar la voluntad de Poseidón, la cual estaba sellada en un oricalcos-

-Si, pero los santos de Athena la obtuvieron- completo Minos –Lo que significa que el oricalcos que ustedes buscaran es de menor poder-

-¿Entonces para que lo quiere el señor Hades?- se pregunto el pelinegro con confusión

-Aiacos- sonó la voz de Pandora –Ordenes son ordenes, y deben cumplirlas-

-¡Si!-

Después de que la alemana les diera unas instrucciones fueron tele transportados al castillo Heinstein en Alemania

-Parece que apenas esta amaneciendo- menciono Violate viendo por una de las ventanas

-No entiendo porque no nos dejaron venir con nuestras Sapuris-

-Seria extraño que nos vieran con ellas puestas-

-En todo caso lo mejor será terminar rápido- ordeno el juez levantándose de donde estaba. La ojicarmin solo asintió

Con solo usar un poco de sus cosmos ambos llegaron al monte Himalaya, una gran cordillera llena de nieve y hielo

-¿Por donde comenzamos?- pregunto Violate viendo el lugar -¿Aiacos?- llamo al ver que el chico no contestaba sino que miraba hacia un punto indefinido

-¿Me decías algo?- cuestiono al sentir como la chica lo tomaba del brazo

-Según lo que me dijiste, Nepal esta por estos lados ¿verdad?-

-Si- respondió un poco cabizbajo –Me gusta la paz que hay ahora-

-¿Te preocupa que Hades planee algo?-

-Si, no quiero ver morir de nuevo a mis compañeros-

-Entiendo, ahora ellos son como de mi familia- sonrió la chica al recordar a los demás espectros –Pelear con Minos, leer con Lune, hablar con Verónica, escuchar la música de Pharao… todo es agradable-

-Pero como dijo Pandora, ordenes son ordenes- comento con voz fría y seria –Busquemos por allá- indico comenzando a caminar. Horas y horas pasaron sin que pudieran encontrar rastro del navío

-¡Aaah!- grito Violate cuando el piso de hielo por el caminaba se derrumbo

-¡Violate!- llamo el juez corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica

-Eso dolió- se quejo la chica -¿Eh?-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro llegando al lado de la espectro

-Si- afirmo –Pero mira- señalo hacia el frente viendo una enorme estructura

-El navío- musito Aiacos impresionado por el tamaño del barco -¡Garuda Flap!- la capa de hielo que cubría al barco desapareció cuando el juez huso su técnica

-Es grande- comento Violate entrando en el barco junto con el pelinegro

Caminaron por varios pasillos y salas antes de llegar hasta la parte alta donde se encontraba un trono… el trono del rey Garuda

-Todo esto se me hace familiar- musito Violate viendo cada rincón. Aiacos estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el panorama capto su atención por completo

-Aquí…- susurro caminando hacia el trono dejando a una confundida pelinegra detrás de el –Aquí fue- a su mente llegaron varias imágenes de golpe. Él sentado en el trono mirando a una tropa de espectros, después peleando con un guerrero y finalmente Violate atacándolo mientras que Hades reía

El pelinegro por un momento se tambaleo lo que preocupo a la chica, pero mantuvo su postura firme volteando a ver a la pelinegra

-Violate ¿se te hace familiar este sitio?-

-Si, te lo acabo de decir-

-¿Y nunca estuviste aquí?-

-No-

-Entiendo- el juez regreso su vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer –"_Ese cuerpo que tenia Hades… no era el del santo de Andrómeda_"- pensó mientras recordaba las imágenes –"_Lo que significa que… es el de la anterior guerra sagrada_"-

-Aiacos, esta anocheciendo- murmuro la chica mientras temblaba

-Es cierto- respondió viendo las primeras estrellas que aparecían -Nos quedaremos aquí, mañana seguiremos buscando-

-Esta bien- respondió Behemoth

El juez bajo del trono regresando al lado de la pelinegra. Ambos se adentraron de nuevo en los pasillos llegando a una habitación que se veía en mejor estado que las demás, aunque los muebles que tenia estaban en mal estado por el hielo

La chica saco un par de mantas de una bolsa que Pandora les había entregado antes de salir

-No creo que me caliente- comento viendo la manta que era para ella

-Ni a mí- apoyo Aiacos –En ese caso, tendremos que dormir juntos-

-¿Dormir juntos?- repitió la chica bastante sonrojada –E-Esta bien-

Ambos se acostaron en el maltratado colchón cubriéndose con las mantas. Al principio los dos sentían frio, pero eso cambio cuando el juez abrazo a la chica, era algo normal que Violate se sonrojara ante ese acto, pero al final decidió disfrutarlo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro

-Duerme tranquila- alcanzo a oír por parte de Garuda antes de quedar profundamente dormida. Él por su parte tardo más en poder quedar dormido, pero el gusto no le duro mucho pues pronto las imágenes volvían a su cabeza, esta vez formando un recuerdo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Estaba dentro del destruido navío, su Sapuri también estaba destrozada y estaba mal herido pero aun así estaba mirando el cielo, donde se podían ver a unos ángeles adornando el firmamento, el Lost Canvas

-Entonces, este es el resultado de mi modo de considerar los lazos entre la gente- pronuncio mientras sonreía con cierto deje de amargura. Se levanto para ver los daños de la batalla y fue cuando la vio. Ahí estaba, el cadáver de su fiel apoyo sentada en su trono esperándolo

-Violate… puede que…- comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba al cuerpo –Puede que hayas muerto pero… aun así te quedaste-

Por la mente del juez cruzo un recuerdo de cuando la chica le dijo que le pertenecía, que era una de sus alas…

-S, esas palabras eran muy verdaderas- sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelinegra –"_Después de todo entre tu y yo si existió… un verdadero lazo_"-

Sin previo aviso el cadáver de la chica comenzó a moverse asestándole un golpe en el pecho

-¿Violate?- musito sorprendido viendo los ojos sin brillo de la espectro –Ya veo- añadió mientras reía -¡Es este el cosmos inmenso que te ha vuelto a poner de pie, Violate! A pesar de estar muerta serás el instrumento para ejecutar su sentencia- hizo una pausa –¡¡Para castigarme por esta derrota!!-

Un inmenso pilar de luz apareció en el cielo del cual la imponente figura de Hades comenzó a descender llegando al lado de Violate

-Entonces, vino hasta aquí en persona… ¡su majestad!- sonrió el juez desafiando con la mirada a la deidad

-Vine yo mismo para observar la caída del Rey Garuda al suelo- hablo el dios sonriendo –No solo no has sido capaz de destruir el barco del Santuario… sino que ni siquiera lograste matar al Santo de Sagitario ¿comprendes la magnitud de tu derrota? Con esto, el nombre de los tres jueces ha caído definitivamente por los suelos- explico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Violate –Por ese motivo he venido a rendirte un ultimo homenaje… y terminar con quien fue el ultimo Juez del Inframundo- el cosmos que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica se incremento

-¡¡Sera tu preciosa ala quien va a destruirte, para cumplir mi voluntad!!- sonrió victorioso el dios pelinegro mientras miraba como la chica preparaba su ataque -¡Ve, mi fallecida muñeca!-

-"_No_"- pensó el juez deshaciendo su ataque –"_Bah… así esta bien… prefiero perecer por tu mano… que morir en soledad_"-

Tanto Hades quien ya se hacia victorioso, como Aiacos quien estaba resignado a morir, se sorprendieron al notar como el cuerpo de la chica dejaba de moverse a centímetros de la cara del juez. El cuerpo de Behemoth comenzó a temblar levemente mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas

_-"¿Un cadáver que vierte lagrimas?"-_ pensó el chico mirando a la pelinegra -¡Violate!-

-¡Pensaba que solo era una mujer fuerte sin cerebro, pero se podría decir que tenia grandes sentimientos hacia ti!- rió Hades –En ese caso les voy a hacer el favor… de enterrarlos juntos, en un acto misericordioso-

El dios de los muertos estaba por atacarlos cuando una ráfaga de meteoros lo impidió, rápidamente apareció un santo de Athena vistiendo una armadura de bronce… era el santo de Pegaso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Aiacos abrió rápidamente los ojos, ya había amanecido pues unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraban por el navío

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Violate mirando al juez –Te estabas quejando mucho-

-¡Violate!- el chico se incorporo rápidamente para abrazar fuertemente a la chica

-¿Q-Que?- musito confundida y sonrojada

-No dejare que vuelva a pasar- hablo el pelinegro con determinación –No dejare que lo vuelva a hacer-

-Esta bien- respondió la ojicarmin correspondiendo al abrazo de Garuda

-"_No lo hará_"- pensó con firmeza –"_Porque me vengare_"-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Oh, ya se dio cuenta- musito el rey desde su trono levantando la vista al oscuro firmamento del inframundo –Parece que me tendré que preparar- añadió sintiendo como el cosmos de Garuda estaba lleno de rencor y tristeza

* * *

**supongo que no me queda mas que avisarles que nos acercamos al final...**

**ya es todo... me voy ¬¬**


	10. Repentance pour les actes passés

**¡hola! ¡waaaaah! ya el capítulo 10 que emoción X3**

**bien, pues no es que este precisamente terminado el capitulo, pero me voy de "vacaciones" el martes y no podre usar una computadora hasta mi regreso en Enero... así que decidí dejarles esta parte que hasta eso me gusto XD**

**oh y una cosa más, leí el fic desde el principio y me di cuenta de que no supe manejar el caracter de Violate, me salio muy OCC pero pues me defiendo con eso de que era una reencarnación y de que aún no despertaba del todo... =__=**

**P.D.**

**¿Ya vieron? uso más las comas... aunque aún no le pongo a todas las palabras**

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 10

Era normal que cuando el más fuerte pierde contra el más débil algo en su interior cambie. Hades era este caso. Al perder contra Athena, lago muy dentro de el cambió. El sentimiento de culpa ante los actos pasados, la generosidad de su esposa… todo esto influía en el pensamiento de arreglar los errores del pasado

-Pandora- llamo el dios, rápidamente la joven alemana se inclino ante su dios

-¿Ocurre algo señor Hades?-

-Reúne a todos los espectros- la chica dirigió su sorprendida mirada al rostro del pelinegro el cual sonreía misteriosamente

-¡Si!-

Rápidamente todo el grupo de espectros fue reunido en Giudecca. Varios estaban confundidos, temían que el dios planease atacar de nuevo a la diosa de la sabiduría. Por otra parte algunos lucían ansiosos de saber lo que diría el regente del Inframundo

-Espectros- sonó la voz del ojiazul captando la atención de todos –Les ordeno permanecer del otro lado del río Aqueronte- todos abrieron los ojos de sobremanera –Esto también va para ti Pandora-

-¡¿Por qué señor Hades?!-

-Porque es mi deseo- todos callaron al ver de nuevo la sonrisa del dios –Es todo, retírense-

Los presentes comenzaron a salir del recinto aun más confundidos ¿de que iba todo esto? Se preguntaban. No tenía ningún sentido

-Caronte de Aqueronte- el mencionado paro en seco al escuchar su nombre –Quédate- al escuchar la orden Pandora también detuvo su caminar. Ante este acto el dios le envió una mirada para que saliese, la pelinegra salió preocupada por la actitud del dios

-S-Señor Hades ¿pasa algo?- musito el aterrado espectro

-Si, pasa algo- respondió divertido viendo como el balsero temblaba –Necesito algo-

-¿Q-Que ocupa señor?-

-Cuando todos estén del otro lado del río no dejes que nadie cruzar a nadie, solo el juez de Garuda y al espectro de Behemoth-

-¿Huh? ¡S-Si!-

-Retírate-

-¿Esta seguro de esto señor Hades?- pronuncio la voz de Kagaho apareciendo de entre las sombras. El dios solo sonrió divertido

-Si no lo estuviera no haría esto-

-Entendido- sonrió el espectro de Bennu saliendo de Giudecca. Debía de cumplir con las órdenes de su dios

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La luz del sol bañaba las enormes montañas del Himalaya. En una zona desconocida se podían ver los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuera el glorioso Garuda Ship. Dentro de el se encontraban los dos espectros

-Aquí no hay nada- decreto Aiacos seriamente

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto la chica –Has estado así desde aquella noche-

-No me ocurre nada- respondió inmediatamente –Regresemos al Inframundo-

-¡Pero el oricalcos…!-

-Ya te lo dije, no hay nada-

-Entiendo-

En un parpadeo dos ases de luz salieron de entre las frías montañas congeladas en dirección al castillo Heinstein en Alemania. Al llegar al Inframundo se toparon con todos los espectros mirándolos con curiosidad

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Garuda

-Ordenes del señor Hades- contesto Pandora ante el asombro de los recién llegados

-También ordeno que los lleve con él así que suban- añadió Caronte trepado en su balsa. Garuda y Behemoth se miraron entre si para después subir

Cruzando el río se toparon solamente con Lune de Balrog el cual debido a su trabajo no podía abandonar el Tribunal Silencioso. Por otro lado todas las prisiones estaban vacías, el único cosmos que se podía sentir era el de Hades en Giudecca. Ambos llegaron recinto, Violate pensaba en como tendrían que explicar el paradero del Oricalcos y debido a esto no se daba cuenta de que el juez se mordía el labio en un intento de controlar su ira. Abrieron las puertas avanzado hasta quedar a unos pasos del trono

-Hemos vuelto del Himalaya señor Hades- pronuncio Violate al ver que Aiacos no hablaría

-No había Oricalcos ¿cierto?- sonrió el pelinegro, Garuda instantáneamente alzo la vista para ver con rabia al dios

-¡¿Ya lo sabia?!- pregunto sin tomar en cuenta que alzaba la voz, un acto que sin duda Pandora catalogaría como falta de respeto hacia el rey del Inframundo

-¿El Garuda Ship te trajo recuerdos?- pregunto notando que el cosmos del juez se elevaba peligrosamente

-¡Aiacos!- llamo la sorprendida Behemoth

-¡No interfieras Violate!- ordeno levantándose y tomando una pose de pelea –Esto es entre Hades y yo-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡El cosmos de Garuda se esta elevando!- exclamo Pandora preocupada por la seguridad de su dios, ella no era tonta y había notado la fría mirada del juez -¡Balsero llévame del otro lado!-

-L-Lo siento señora Pandora pero no puedo-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-La señorita Pandora te dio una orden y debes cumplirla- sentencio Radamanthys acercándose amenazadoramente al pobre guardián del río

-La orden del señor Hades fue que nadie pasara- recito Kagaho interponiéndose en el camino de Wyvern

-¡Pero…!- intento replicar la morena

-No dejare que nadie pase- declaro el espectro elevando su cosmos –Así tenga que pelear con ustedes-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Acaso recordaste lo ocurrido en el siglo XVIII?- pregunto el dios sonriendo con burla

-¡Maldito…!- gruño lanzándose contra él

-"_Todo por la influencia de Perséfone_"- pensó viendo acercarse al juez

-¡Garuda Flap!- el ataque del pelinegro se dirigió velozmente al trono donde descansaba la deidad de los muertos. Esté solo hizo un simple movimiento con la mano para regresar el ataque de Garuda –¡No puede ser!- se quejo el chico mientras un hilo de sangra corría por su boca

-Aiacos ¿En verdad creíste que podrías dañarme con ese ataque?- pregunto el dios con burla. Era bastante rara la forma en la que se arrepentía de sus actos pasados

-¡Tsk! ¡Gallactic Illusion!-

Era inútil, Hades era un dios y él un simple espectro con un cargo bonito, no podía enfrentar ni mucho menos ganarle a ese dio. Ante estos pensamientos se sintió débil y con ganas de morir, no podría ni reclamar por los daños que esa persona les había causado a él y a Violate

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el ojiazul –Me aburres-

-¡Maldito…!- gruño con rabia. Violate quien hasta ese momento había permanecido alejada se acerco al juez poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, el pelinegro sonrió y tomo la mano de la chica

-Aiacos ¿sabes que puedo matarte ahora mismo?-

-Lo se, pero con eso no harás que cambie el pasado-

-¿Qué pasado?- cuestiono la pelinegra confundida

-Oh ¿Garuda no te lo ha dicho?-

-No- respondió seriamente mientras veía de reojo al chico que agachaba la mirada

-Entonces te lo explicare- comenzó mirando a ambos espectros –En la guerra santa del siglo XVIII yo manipule el cuerpo del espectro de Behemoth para que destruyera al juez de Garuda- Violate abrió los ojos de sobremanera al tiempo de que volteaba a ver a Aiacos esperando encontrar algo en su mirada mas esté se mantenía con la vista agachada

-Pero ambos tuvieron suerte ya que el santo de Pegaso llego a interrumpir- siguió hablando al tiempo de que su miraba se tornaba melancólica. En ese tiempo cuando era Alone había formado un gran vinculo con Sasha y Tenma, los que en esa época fuesen Athena y el santo de Pegaso. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando el juez se acerco a el y le propino tremendo golpe

-¿Qué…?- pregunto al sentir como su cuerpo caía bruscamente al suelo

-¡¿Te pareció gracioso que usaras a Violate para matarme?!- grito iracundo el Kyoto -¡¿Acaso no pensaste en nuestros sentimientos?!- volvió a gritar golpeando cada vez mas fuerte al dios. Paro en seco al sentir algo cálido en su torso, instantáneamente llevo sus manos hacia ese lugar solo para ver como estas se manchaban de sangre

-¡Aiacos!- grito Violate al ver como el juez se desplomaba bajo un charco de sangre

-Sera mejor que lo lleves a Antenora- ordeno la deidad viendo al ya inconsciente rey Garuda

-¡Tu…!- gruño Behemoth con ira alistándose para atacar al dios

-¡Violate!- subió el tono de voz para callar a la chica –Hay algo que quiero decirte…-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Kagaho!- gruño Radamanthys mirando con desprecio a Bennu -¡Apártate!-

-Ya te lo dije, cumpliré las órdenes del señor Hades-

El espectro de Bennu era el que demostraba mas fidelidad al dios, así que la única forma que había de cruzar era venciéndolo en combate, el juez de Wyvern ya estaba listo para atacar cuando la voz de su dios los interrumpió

-Espectros, regresen a las prisiones-

Kagaho se quito del camino para darle paso a una preocupada Pandora la cual fue la primera en subir a la balsa de Caronte seguida por los demás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-A final de cuentas no fue como lo planee- rió el dios viendo el charco de sangre –Mas les vale que aprovechen esa oportunidad-

* * *

**pues ya no me queda mas que desearles una Feliz Navidad y muchas caries por los dulces de las posadas (si tengo una afición por los dulces ¡¿Y que?!)**

**y pues agradecerles a todos por los reviews que me han dejando... me hacen tan feliz TTwTT**

**bueno, ¡nos leemos en Enero!**


	11. Promesses pour l'éternité

**¡hola! a pasado tiempo ¿verdad? jejeje bueno pues aqui me tienen de regreso para dejarles el capitulo 11 que siendo sincera me costo trabajo, no sabia que hacer... pero bueno pues ya lo tienen aqui y eso es lo que importa ¿no? y pues las veces anteriores siempre que actualizaba agradecia en general, pues ahora tengo (bastante) tiempo de sobra, asi que los mencionare (comenzando desde el capitulo 8)**

**ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS, Serket Girgam, mikaelaamaarhcp, Lady_Death, .-Hika Sei-. y finalmente Anubis Death Angel**

**¡¡Todos ustedes me motivan!! (llora a mares) TTwTT ¡¡ADRIA~N!! (Nota: ver Binbo Danshi para conocer el "porque" de la palabra "Adrian") XD**

**¡ah! una ultima cosita... jejeje es un favor egoísta pero... (toma aire) justo ayer publique un fic llamado ~Reencuentros~ en la seccion de Yu-Gi-Oh GX pero como es de las secciones menos visitadas pues quisiera pedirles a todos los que vieron el anime pues que se den una vueltita, al menos para decirme que soy mala =__=**

**¡por favor! ¡¡no sean malos!!... aunque sea por piedad *shiku, shiku***

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 11

El silencio reinaba en Giudecca, Hades quien estaba sentado en su trono veía fijamente el charco de sangre que había dejado el juez del infierno. Jamás le paso por la mente herirlo… si no hubiera sido por esa obsesión que tenia por el santo de Pegaso nunca se hubiera descuidado a tal grado de que Aiacos logro golpearlo y tumbarlo del trono. Suspiró con pesadez, solo esperaba que lo que le dijo a Violate sirviera para calmar todo ese asunto

-¡Señor Hades!- exclamo una preocupada Pandora tras abrir violentamente las puertas del recinto -¿Y ese charco de sangre?- pregunto viendo asustada el liquido carmesí

-Es de Garuda- respondió sin ánimos viendo como también Radamanthys y Minos entraban tras la alemana

-¿Acaso hizo algo?- cuestiono seriamente el juez de Wyvern

-No, todo esta bien-

-¡Pero…!-

-Pandora- la alemana callo al escuchar su nombre de los labios del dios –Ordénale a las damas que limpien este lugar-

-C-Como ordene-

-Wyvern, Grifo- ambos miraron expectantes a la deidad esperando que hablara –Por el momento no quiero que vean a Garuda-

-¡Si!-

-Retírense, estoy cansado- ordeno recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano izquierda restándole importancia. Los tres presentes se miraron entre si para después hacer una reverencia y salir. Algo raro le pasaba a Hades y no pasaba desapercibido para Pandora y los jueces

Pero por el momento lo mejor era parar en Caina el templo de Radamanthys. Rápidamente Minos tomo asiento en un sofá cercano mientras que Pandora y Wyvern se sentaban en el comedor

-¿Y?¿Que creen que este pasando?- pregunto el marionetista mirando a las dos personas

-No lo se- respondió el rubio mirando con preocupación a la heraldo. Ella mantenía la vista agachada pensando en una explicación para lo que justo estaba sucediendo, un enemigo no pudo haber sido, Kagaho hubiera sido el primero en ir mas sin embargo se mantenía al margen de la situación. Era algo más, algo mas profundo…

-Todo empezó desde que ella llego- susurro viendo un punto inexistente en la mesa

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Violate?- pregunto Minos con verdadera confusión esperando a que la chica continuara

-Garuda actúa raro desde que ella llego- aclaro firmemente viendo a ambos espectros

-Él ya estaba raro desde antes- corrigió Radamanthys recordando todas las veces que el pelinegro parecía ido

-Se veía triste y mencionaba mucho un sueño- recordó el juez de Grifo –Decía que había una chica en el-

-¿Una chica?- repitieron confundido

-"_Acaso era Violate_"- pensó la alemana afilando su mirada –No hay de otra, tendremos que esperar hasta que él mismo nos diga que paso- decreto poniéndole fin a esa conversación

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Antenora estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral y una oscuridad profunda. Violate y el inconsciente rey Garuda se encontraban en la habitación del último. El ataque de Hades había hecho una herida profunda en el pecho del pelinegro, pero se había infectado y ahora yacía con fiebre

-"_En la guerra santa del siglo XVIII yo manipule el cuerpo del espectro de Behemoth para que destruyera al juez de Garuda_"-

Esas palabras aun sonaban en la cabeza de la chica. Ahora entendía porque el extraño comportamiento de Aiacos durante su estancia en el Garuda Ship. Eso había sido suyo, eso le había traído sus recuerdos perdidos

Suspiró bastante cansada. Tanto pensar y darle vueltas a ese asunto comenzaba a molestarle, estaba confundida

-Hn- gruñía el kyoto bañado en sudor –Violate- llamó entre sueños

-Ya… tranquilo- sonrió con tristeza tomando la mano del inconsciente juez. Usó la otra para remojar el paño que reposaba en la frente del joven febril. La herida del pecho ya estaba vendada, pero le preocupaba más la reacción que tendría cuando despertase, seguro intentaría pelear nuevamente con el dios… aunque también estaba ese otro asunto: Las palabras de Hades

-Violate- susurro débilmente el herido juez tratando de levantarse

-¡N-No debes!- regaño recostándolo nuevamente

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué? Tu no hiciste nada- respondió tratando de ocultar la tristeza y confusión que la embargaban

-No te lo dije- respondió a manera de explicación –Lo recordé y no te lo dije-

-Si, pero… eso es algo que ya paso- tomo aire, eso era algo difícil de hablar –Ahora estamos juntos y ya no nos separaran-

-Pero…-

-¿Recuerdas? Me prometiste que estarías conmigo- era algo vergonzoso para ella, dejar que alguien viera sus emociones, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento

-Es cierto- sonrió débilmente tomando la mano de la pelinegra con la poca fuerza que tenia. De pronto recordó lo que había pasado momentos antes -¿Y Hades?-

-Respecto a eso…- dudo por un momento si contarle o no pero la mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro le decía claramente que iba a insistir hasta que terminara cediendo –Esta bien-

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Aiacos yacía en el suelo del recinto, Behemoth ya estaba lista para atacar al dios cuando él mismo dijo algo que la sorprendió bastante "_quiero decirte algo_"

-¿Qué?- pregunto bruscamente sin abandonar su postura de pelea. Hades bajo la mirada avergonzado, era prácticamente irracional lo que estaba a punto de decir

-Presta atención que solo lo diré una vez- aclaro –Lo siento-

-¿Q-Que dice?-

-Ya te lo dije y no lo volveré a repetir-

-P-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-¿No te das cuenta? Eso era una guerra- respondió viendo fríamente a la estrella de la soledad –En una guerra se hace lo que sea para ganar-

Una vez mas las palabras de Hades provocaron unas intensas ganas de golpearlo por parte de la chica, no podía creer la actitud que tenia

-En todo caso… en esta época pude haberte dejado vivir como una simple humana pero en lugar de eso hice que se volvieran a encontrar. Deberías agradecérmelo en lugar de enojarte-

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron en par dejando clara la sorpresa en ellos. Una vida como humano, en parte pudo haber sido genial… ir a un colegio, tener amigas, reír, salir a pasear… de verdad pudo haber sido genial, de no haber sido porque su familia había muerto. Si Hades no la hubiera reclutado de nuevo seguramente estaría sufriendo en esa gran mansión donde vivía, atrapada entre los muros, conviviendo con esa persona horrible; pero había sido gracias al dios que se habían reunido de nuevo. El lazo que ella tenía con Aiacos era algo que ya había decretado el destino

-Y-Yo…- titubeo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo tirado en el frio suelo –No se que decir… pero cuando tenga una respuesta vendré- finalizo llevándose consigo el cuerpo del juez

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Así que eso paso- musito asombrado el pelinegro, Violate agacho la cabeza mirando fijamente sus piernas, sentía una extraña sensación en el rostro. Sentía como su nariz y mejillas se ponían algo calientes, lo comprendió cuando de sus ojos salió una gota salada. Estaba llorando

El pelinegro muy a pesar de que Violate le había dicho que no se moviera se enderezó tomando un poco de aire y presionando levemente la herida para soportar el dolor. Sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y pena al ver a la chica luciendo tan frágil

-Ya todo esta bien- aseguro poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra despeinándola un poco

-¿A-Aiacos?- alzo la mirada sorprendida a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

-¿Sabes?- cuestiono acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica –Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- le susurro al oído

-N-No hagas bromas de mal gusto- pidió mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Pero si no es una broma!- respondió sonriendo alegremente, la pelinegra lo miro de reojo mientras sonreía dulcemente

-Ya estas mejor ¿no?-

-Todo gracias a ti- el juez se acerco de nuevo a la guerrera tomándola delicadamente por el mentón con el propósito de besarla. Ella no hizo ademan de alejarse y se dejo llevar por sus emociones

-Estaremos siempre juntos mi flor carmesí-

* * *

**... por favor, aunque sea solo una vueltita TToTT... aunque sea solo dos reviews...**

**(recuperandose) Bueno ¿que les parecio? en lo personal... creo que me gusto, no se... eso de cuando estan solitos me paso por la mente muchas veces que al final no lo pude ignorar XD**

**ahora lo que me pasa por la mente es "¿Y luego?" no se que hacer para continuarlo ¿sugerencias? las acepto**

**hn... que emocion... ya nos acercamos al final... creo O.o ¡jajajaja! soy la autora y no se si vamos cerca del final... aunque conociendome creo que si n_nU**

**bueno... por el momento me voy, espero con ansias sus comentarios... ¡ah! y por cierto, perdonen las faltas de ortografia; el frio paraliza mis dedos XD**


	12. Reprendre le cours que le sort peut

**¡Hola~! Hacía mucho que no me pasaba por quí ¿verdad? Jeje pues lo siento. Figurense ustedes que no tenía internet... ¡No tuve internet por una semana y dos dias! D: De verdad que ya casi parecía zombie rondando por mi casa sin casi nada que hacer... lo bueno es que despues me inspire y me puse a terminar este capitulo, que por cierto ¡Quedo pa'el perro!**

**Pero supongo que habrá uno que otro que si les guste. Así que en nombre de esas personas doy gracias u_u**

**¿Pero qué me pasa? Bueno como sea, igual agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios... que lindo, todos positivos TwT**

**Bien, espero que les guste y que no me demore tanto con el Final, sí, el seiguiente es el final aunque no lo crean. En especial porque ni yo misma me lo creo**

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Chapter 12

Tras ese incidente ya había pasado un mes. Como era de esperarse la recuperación del juez de Garuda había sido pronta mas aun así su fiel apoyo seguía a su lado pendiente de cualquier necesidad de su salvador

-Violate ya te dije que estoy bien- hablo el hombre mirando tranquilamente a la guerrera

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para que entrenes?- cuestiono la pelinegra mirándolo con reproche

-No quiero que Minos y Radamanthys comiencen a molestarme por estar postrado en una cama por un mes- respondió cual chico mas competitivo –Además… ya todos comienzan a sospechar lo que sucedió con Hades- añadió seriamente

-Hablando de eso ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-¿Planeas? Eso suena a una sola persona- contesto sonriendo burlonamente –Este asunto es de ambos pero estate tranquila, no hare nada que pueda mantenerte… no, mantenernos en peligro- la morena al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse como si fuera una adolescente mas sin embargo otro pensamiento invadió su mente

-¿Qué harás con Pandora?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Pandora con todo esto?- inquirió mirándola con confusión. Al estar encerrado en Antenora no había tenido noticias de nada, solo que aparentemente Kagaho lo había reemplazado por ordenes de la deidad, de ahí en fuera no estaba enterado de nada mas

-Últimamente ha estado extraña, eso sin contar que esta muy pendiente de que lo que te sucede-

-De no ser porque se trata de Pandora pensaría que estas celosa- comento sonriendo victorioso ante el rubor de la mejillas de la chica –Pero si esta muy pendiente es porque sabe lo que sucedió con Hades… o por lo menos comienza a sospecharlo-

-¿Entonces?-

-No hagas nada, yo me encargare de todo- ordeno caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, justo en el marco de la puerta la voz de su flor lo detuvo

-Tú lo dijiste, este asunto es de ambos, así que si sucede algo dímelo-

-Entiendo-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Señorita Pandora ¿aun planea interrogar a Aiacos?- pregunto el juez de Grifo mirando a la heraldo, a su lado Radamanthys presto particular atención a lo que la dama diría

-Mi deber es el de proteger al señor Hades, y si Garuda representa un peligro entonces no dudare en acabar con él- ambos jueces se miraron entre si, pese a todo el pelinegro era su compañero y amigo, simplemente no podían dejarlo solo a su suerte pero tampoco podían ir en contra de la voluntad de su dios

-Hoy debía regresar a su puesto- hablo el rubio cortando el silencio sepulcral que se situó entre ellos

-Entonces hoy lo interrogare- respondió decididamente la mujer de cabellos oscuros

-Si, señorita Pandora-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La diosa de la primavera al saber del conflicto de su esposo con el juez decidió regresar al Inframundo aun en contra de la voluntad de su madre Deméter y otros dioses. Y como fue de esperarse fuertes nevadas y lluvias azotaban en varias partes del planeta azul

-Perséfone tienes que regresar- ordeno el dios seriamente –De lo contrario te meterás en varios problemas con Deméter y Zeus-

-Ya lo hice- respondió sin darle mas importancia al asunto –Cuéntame ¿Qué paso en verdad?- pidió mirándolo fijamente

-Ambos ya lo saben- contesto dando a entender con eso todo

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasara?-

-Si Garuda y Behemoth abandonan el Inframundo para ir a la Tierra no los detendré, pero si intentan otro atentado contra mí morirán en el proceso-

-¿Hablas en serio?- inquirió mirándolo sorpresa y reproche en su mirada

-¿Cuando no lo he hecho?- respondió con otra pregunta. Él no era de decir las cosas a la ligera, además de que sabía de antemano que como fuera Kagaho o Pandora los matarían sin importarles las consecuencias

-Es verdad- sonrió con dulzura al momento que se levantaba del trono que reposaba al lado del de el dios –Si las cosas son así creo que no me queda mas que regresar- el rey de los muertos solo se limito a asentir –No empeoren mas la situación- susurro antes de desvanecerse casi por completo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Parecían alegres de verlo de nuevo aunque no fuera así, el dolor y temor que ambos les infundían hacían que sus sentidos se distorsionaran. Definitivamente esos dos, su líder de tropa Aiacos y el fénix guardián de un templo maligno eran dos hombres bastante temibles

Los latigazos sobre el suelo los hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, Bennu ya se había alejado y de nueva cuenta Garuda era quien los lideraba, se pusieron firmes notando como la única que sonreía era la única mujer capaz de soportar los ataques tan violentos del kyoto. Las órdenes no se hicieron esperar y toda la tropa fue puesta a entrenar

Miraba atentamente el entrenamiento de sus hombres desde lo alto pero prestaba mucha mas atención a cada movimiento y golpe que daba su única mujer

-Garuda- llamo la seria voz de la heraldo. Miro por sobre su hombro y la vio justo en medio de los otros dos jueces

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Pandora?- pregunto arrodillándose ante ella como signo de respeto

-Quiero que me digas lo que paso exactamente con el señor Hades-

-¿Aun si eso le causa un fuerte dolor?- cuestiono mirando a los tres presentes con seriedad, la alemana al ser la más interesada en el asunto no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja para después fruncir el ceño

-No me importa, quiero saberlo-

-De acuerdo, vayamos a otro lugar- índico poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a las cuatro esferas. Más abajo Violate quien había presenciado todo no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que pudiera pasar, más al ver la severa mirada de la mujer

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Ya estamos en Antenora ahora limítate a explicar-

-El mismo Hades trato de asesinarme usando a Violate en la guerra pasada- respondió tras pensárselo unos minutos, si iba a decírselos tenia que ser tal y como era

-Eso es mentira, el señor Hades nunca haría nada que fuera en contra de su ejercito-

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono mirándola fijamente. La blanca mano de Minos se poso en el hombro de Radamanthys quien ya estaba listo para interferir sabiendo a donde llegaría todo eso. La lanza que portaba la morena en su mano derecha tembló por unos instantes

-Si, estoy segura-

-¡Je! Puede ser que tengas razón, puede que Hades no haga nada en contra de su ejercito mientras estos le sirvan pero ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que haya matado a toda tu familia y servidumbre?-

Su reacción llevada por el sentimiento de ira que crecía de dentro de ella, la llevo a lanzar una gran descarga sobre el juez de Garuda, mas sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el pelinegro permanecía quieto aparentemente inmune al dolor. Tras varios segundos la luz que emanaba la lanza desapareció, lo miro fríamente antes de volver a hablar

-Comienza a hablar-

-Todos lo sabemos, Hades y Athena renacen cada 243 años. En la ultima guerra santa, un humano llamado Alone fue el encargado de almacenar el alma de Hades, ¡Pero haciendo uso de su poder jugó con el cuerpo de Violate cuando esta ya había sido derrotada e intento matarme usándola!- explico intentando no alterarse de nueva cuenta con el fin de no cometer un error tan grave como el de la ultima ocasión. Los tres presentes lo miraron fijamente mientras analizaban toda la información que habían captado

-En todo caso eso ya paso- hablo Radamanthys después de minutos –El presente es el único que importa ahora-

Fue grande la sorpresa de más de uno al ver al duro y estricto juez de Wyvern dando un consejo, éste sin embargo no presto atención a los pares de ojos que se posaban sobre él, su expresión seguía manteniendo la típica seriedad que lo caracterizaba. El tacón de uno de los zapatos de Pandora rompió el silencio que se había formado

-Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, asegúrate de no volver a actuar en contra de la voluntad del señor Hades- ordeno seriamente mientras ella y los dos jueces regresaban a sus deberes. Un largo y pesado suspiro se escapo de los labios del pelinegro

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Poco tiempo transcurrió, aquel inhóspito lugar donde no podían habitar los seres vivos se llenaba de la con la rutina que estaba impuesta sobre cada uno de los espectros, así fueran estrellas celestes o terrestres. Todo indicaba que la eternidad de sus vidas transcurriría de forma pesada y aburrida, pero todo eso que pensaban podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

Las gotas de maldad caían una a una sobre el panorama de la Tierra, el dominio de Athena. La paz, un frágil sueño cual trozo de cristal estaba a punto de romperse, tanto dioses como humanos volvían a tener sus diferencias, las guerras ya habían comenzado.

-De nuevo- escapo de los labios del dios. A su lado derecho Pandora y al otro Kagaho miraron de reojo a la deidad –Los humanos son tan tontos-

-¿Planea algo señor Hades?- se aventuro a preguntar la alemana mirando la sonrisa de superioridad que se formaba en los labios de su señor

-Un silencio eterno-

-Otra guerra santa- hablo el espectro presente mientras sonreía de forma casi burlona. La mujer miro a ambos en busca de otro indicio que respaldara esas palabras, por fin lo encontró tras pocos segundos

-Pandora, comienza a ordenar a las tropas-

-Como ordene señor Hades-

Rápido se corrió la noticia por el Inframundo, de un momento a otro todos quedaron reunidos en Giudecca, la formación fue la misma, los tres jueces comandarían las tropas y no se permitirían fracasos. El primer movimiento, tomar el control de la Tierra

* * *

**Y esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, creo que no me culpo, mi musa cantó esta vez para Layla Hamilton quien pronto tendrá su fic junto con Yuri Killian (sí, soy una cursi sin remedio) pero es que Layla es tan linda ****_¡Ojala pudiera llevarmela a casa~! _*w***

**Nota: Quien vio Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ¡Ya sabe de quien es esa frase! XD**

**En fin, estoy algo cansada, así que me voy. Se cuidan mucho ¡Bye~!**


	13. Histoire complète, de briser le cycle

**¡Hola! Vaya, vaya, después de una larga ausencia regreso con el disque final super chafa, pero bueeeh... en tiempos de crisis mi mente no dió para más XD**

**Igualmente espero que les guste, creanme que este fue como un reto ya que lo empece sin tener idea de nada (Fue un arranque por ver miel en el Lost Canvas). Pero como sea lo termine, ¡Lo termine! TwT**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis más frecuentes reviewers: ¡_.-Hika Sei-. y ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS_!** **De verdad que ustedes fueron las que dejaron más reviews TwT... Claro que tampoco podemos olvidarnos de: _Serket Girgam, La critica de Vickie, o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o, mikaelaamaarhcp, Lady_Death y Anubis Death Angel. _En serio, muchas gracias, espero nos volvamos a leer después ^^**

**De momento los dejo con "El Final" T^T... ¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Lazos del Destino~

Final Chapter

_-"Si, lo recuerdo"-_ pensó mirando el cielo que se teñía de un gris oscuro –_"El cielo llora por ella"-_

La lluvia poco a poco comenzaba a mojarlo, sus heridas comenzaron a arder de forma molesta, no le importó, al contrario rió ante la posibilidad de ser un masoquista. Calló, no lo era, solo quería estar tirado hasta que todo terminara. No le importaba que lo consideraran un traidor, un cobarde, un idiota, fuera cual fuera la definición que quisieran darle. Solo quería quedar inmerso en un sueño eterno, así estuviera plagado de pesadillas

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

_No tardo mucho en esparcirse la noticia de una nueva Guerra Santa, todos los espectros se vieron reunidos en Giudecca el recinto del dios. Al frente, sentado en su trono se encontraba el emperador escuchando atentamente como Pandora explicaba como se llevaría a cabo el ataque al Santuario de Athena_

_Al finalizar comenzaron a salir con evidente emoción por la nueva lucha, podía escucharse como los espectros narraban la forma en la que eliminarían a los santos de la diosa, poco le importaban esos comentarios, redirigió la vista al frente reconociendo al instante la oscura melena de su flor, acelero el paso posándose a su lado, la mujer saludo con su mirar carmesí a quien era su comandante_

_El silencio se apodero de ambos por todo el transcurso a la esfera de Antenora, finalmente se decidió a romperlo tomando por el brazo a Behemoth_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-_

_-Es mi deber como espectro del señor Hades acudir a esa batalla…-_

_Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa respuesta, con medida fuerza la azotó contra uno de los pilares del templo clavando su mirada en ella. Tras varios minutos la insistente mirada del juez provoco que terminara su respuesta_

_-… Además, como su fiel apoyo, le mostrare un espectáculo digno para usted-_

_-De acuerdo, lo esperaré-_

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Tal como lo dijo, fue el mejor espectáculo que vi- sonrió melancolía mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una escena pasó por su mente provocando que abriera los ojos –No, esta vez Hades no interfirió-

Miro las nuevas nubes grises que se formaban, recordó el cielo de aquella ocasión, era muy parecido; nubes de maldad mezcladas con los angeles de la inmensa fortaleza del Lost Canvas

-… Su primer cuerpo permaneció bajo una capa de hielo y ahora… el segundo esta aquí- con pesar miro a su lado, el mancillado cuerpo de la pelinegra yacía ya sin vida

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

_-Dime Violate, ¿qué palabra usarías para definir el porqué los espectros nos siguen a nosotros, los tres jueces del Infierno?-_

_-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Aiacos?- cuestiono con confusión dejando de lado los vendajes que usaba para sanar sus nuevas heridas_

_-Solo contesta-_

_-La tropa de Radamanthys lo sigue por lealtad, la de Minos lo sigue por deber y…-_

_-¿Y a mí?-_

_-Por temor-_

_-Ah, así que ellos sienten temor, ¿tú también lo sientes?-_

_-No, yo soy suya, por eso mismo lo sigo, porque nunca lo abandonare-_

_-¿Te sientes agradecida porque te saque de ese infierno humano?-_

_-Así es-_

_-Perfecto, entonces con eso me pagaras, siendo mía por siempre-_

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Realmente lo cumpliste, Violate- sonrió acariciando la fría mejilla de la espectro –Fuiste mía hasta el final-

Se levanto de la tierra mojada que se convertía en lodo, cargo consigo a la pelinegra perdiéndose lejos del Santuario, podía sentir y escuchar como se llevaba a cabo la batalla, cada ataque y cada muerte, sabía que incluso a él le quedaba poco tiempo de vida

La herida que le había hecho el santo de Fénix en el pecho drenaba cada gota de sangre, enfureció pues sabía que Ikki lo había vencido por segunda vez, primero en el Inframundo y después en la Tierra

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡¿Dónde esta Garuda?- exclamo Pandora notando la ausencia del tercer juez

-Lo hemos perdido- respondió Radamanthys cubriendo con su sapuri cada ataque dirigido a la hermana del dios

-Se había quedado peleando con Ikki de Fénix- informo Minos del otro lado de la pelinegra, cubriendo asimismo su paso por las escaleras de los doce templos

-Lo sabía, no se puede confiar en él… ¡Nobel Venom!- exclamo con molestia atacando a todos los santos que se interponían en su camino, pronto las escaleras a los doce templos quedaron libres a su paso

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-No estoy tan lejos como quisiera- se lamento logrando aun ver la estatua de Athena en lo alto de los templos –Si Kagaho no hubiera muerto contra Dohko seguro ya estaría muerto-

Camino unos pasos más por el bosque, lugar de entrenamiento de las amazonas, finalmente encontró un claro que crecía cada vez más con la insistente lluvia que caía del cielo

-Es hora del adiós- musito mirando el rostro de su ala derecha. Con cuidado la deposito en el agua, sabia que una vez muertos los cuerpos de los espectros no duraban mucho antes de convertirse en polvo. Observo como poco a poco el cuerpo de Violate se hundía en el agua, miro con cuidado, sus ojos entreabiertos sin ningún tipo de brillo pero con lo que parecía ser una lágrima que se mezclaba con el agua dulce

-Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Vamos!- grito Seiya al lado de sus demás compañeros de bronce, los famosos santos de la esperanza portando las armaduras divinas otorgadas por Athena

Los cinco lanzaron ataques en conjunto derrotando a toda la tropa invasora, finalmente Saori utilizando a Niké el símbolo de la victoria derroto a Hades sellando su alma en una urna con varios sellos evitando su salida, después de varias horas, prácticamente días de batalla habían salido victoriosos

-Lo hemos logrado- vitoreo Seiya sonriendo con alegría a la vez que respiraba con dificultad

-Hermano- llamo Shun quien veía como Ikki miraba de manera indescriptible el cuerpo de Pandora

-Aunque eran nuestros enemigos, merecen un entierro- comento Saori mirando con lastima los cuerpos de los espectros, tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando todos comenzaron a hacerse polvo

-Parece que ya no- corrigió Hyoga viendo como volaban con el viento que soplaba

-Aquel aun no se convierte- señalo Shiryu viendo al pelinegro tirado y con su sapuri destruida en su mayoría

-Es el que Pandora ataco- recordó el peliverde viéndolo con pena

Escucho débilmente como se referían a él, alzo la vista ya sin ningún brillo logrando ver a Seiya, Shun y Saori con caras angustiadas

-Pegaso… Athena… Alone- musito antes de caer inconsciente, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa amarga al sentirse derrotado y observar el increíble parecido con las tres figuras que marcaron todo un destino en el siglo XVII

-¿Ha muerto?- cuestiono la pelimorada mirando como ya no respiraba

-Así parece ser- respondió Shun observando el momento en el que el cuerpo de Garuda desaparecía

-Note… una gran tristeza en él- susurro mientras su cosmos comenzaba a emitir una cálida luz dorada sin ser notada por sus santos restantes –"_Pobre de este antiguo santo_"-

-Fuera de eso ¿Quién es Alone?- pregunto el pelicastaño con infinita confusión

-Posiblemente alguien de su pasado, recuerda lo que dijo Hades la primera vez- respondió Shiryu explicando al grupo –Dijo que eras idéntico al antiguo santo de Pegaso, el único capaz de lastimar su cuerpo-

-Cierto…-

-Sabiendo ya eso, tenemos que hacer algo, por los santos dorados que perdieron la vida- interrumpió la diosa mirando los cuerpos de sus santos caidos en combate

-También con el Santuario- acoto Hyoga viendo los templos zodiacales en ruinas

-Lo haremos, por todos ellos- acompaño Shun con decisión

-Por una nueva era de paz y armonía-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un fuerte sonido lo despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos para observar a su alrededor pero pronto una luz cegadora lo encegueció, poco a poco se acostumbro a esa luminosidad logrando distinguirla

-"_¿La luz del sol?"_- se pregunto notando como los cálidos rayos tocaban parte de su piel. Noto como se encontraba en una habitación sencilla, muebles, papeles, ropa y demás se encontraban en ese lugar -¿Pero qué demonios pasa?-

-¡Suikyo, date prisa en bajar!- llamo una voz, dedujo que se encontraba en el segundo piso de algún edificio, efectivamente bajo las escaleras donde una mujer con rasgos como los suyos le regaño por motivos que él no conocía y ni recordaba

Finalmente y sin saber como se encontraba caminando por las calles de alguna ciudad, extrañamente el camino que recorría lo conocía de memoria, trataba de recordar que habia pasado cuando tropezó con alguien

-Perdón…- se disculpo agachándose para recoger el libro que se le habia caído a la persona con la que chocó, miro parte de lo que estaba leyendo "_Behemoth"_; alzo la vista al reconocer aquella palabra

-No, perdóname a mi- se disculpo la joven sonriendo con algo de pena –No me fijaba por donde iba-

-Esta bien, yo tampoco-

-Um… bueno, gracias- agradeció sonriendo antes de tomar el libro y marcharse en la dirección opuesta –Por cierto, mi nombre es Violate- se presento sin quitar su sonrisa

-Yo soy… Suikyou-

-Mucho gusto, nos vemos después-

-Seh, hasta luego-

Observo como meneaba su larga cabellera al caminar, una vez que la perdió de vista corrió directo a una callejuela donde nadie lo viera y pudiera pensar tranquilo

Sin saber como, habia despertado en un mundo diferente al que habia visto por ultima vez antes de caer inconsciente en el Santuario frente a los pies de la diosa de la sabiduría y sus cinco santos de bronce

-¿Acaso… habrá sido ella?- se pregunto recordando sus últimos momentos como el juez de Garuda

-"_Es una nueva vida, el ciclo sin fin que viviste con Hades se ha terminado"-_

Sin notarlo sonrió ante la misteriosa voz que habia escuchado, agacho la vista recordando el atuendo que portaba su querida flor minutos atrás, recordó un particular sello en el saco que portaba; miro su pecho notando el mismo sello

-Que cliché, una Academia- se burlo al reencontrarse de nuevo con ella en un lugar así –Pero esta bien-

Recogió el portafolio que habia cargado durante su trayecto saliendo del callejón con rumbo desconocido. Finalmente, tras varios siglos de servicio, todos con un mismo final, podía vivir como un simple humano

* * *

**Ahi estuvo, en un momento pensé hacerlo totalmente dramático pero después dije: "Nuuuh" y pues este fue el resultado**

**De verdad lamento si los hice esperar demasiado pero... Bueeeh, lo de siempre, la escuela ¬¬**

**En fin, nos leeremos después en cualquier otro fic que haga ¡Se cuidan mucho, Bye~!**


End file.
